Closer
by mkystich
Summary: Annoyed by her suffocating and controlled life Renesmee turns to Jacob for a feeling of freedom. A freedom that turns into a love that the Cullen's are not prepared for. Ness/Jake, M for a reason, and FYI this was my first story so it's kinda crappy lol
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

I never thought I was special, but when you're surrounded by extraordinary people your whole life you really don't think twice about yourself. Let me state for the record that I hate my life. My life in a bubble. Never allowed to go into town, go to school, or even make friends outside of our small circle. Prisoners have more freedom than me. My only connection to the outside world was threw books and the television. Even though I've only been alive for almost eight years I don't look it. It's hard to be disciplined and over protected by parents who look the same age as you. In three days it will be my eighth birthday, but my aunt Alice is celebrating it as my eighteenth. Every year my family holds this huge party for me inviting all of their friends from the La Push Reservation. I say their friends because the only friend from there that I have is Jacob. The rest of them are just acquaintances. I was sitting on the front porch outside my grandparent's house listening to my aunt's, Alice and Rosalie, argue with my mom on party themes when my grandmother, Esme, came and sat next to me.

"Why do you look so sad sweetheart?" She softly touched my face with her cold hand and then rested it on my knee.

"I don't want a party. Parties are for celebrating life, and I'm just not in the party mood." I knew they were all very excited about my birthday, but I just didn't care anymore. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my forehead on them. Esme lightly stroked my long dark hair that fell down my back.

"Sweetie, if that's what you want then why don't you say so."

"Because it's not what they want." Gesturing towards the house where you could still hear them arguing over what color the cake should be.

"I could always talk to them."

"Talk to us about what?" Esme and I turned to see my dad standing in the doorway.

"Nothing dad. Don't worry about it." _Why even bother talking about it. It's not like I ever get my way._

"Get your way about what?" My dad pressed.

"Dad just drop it. I don't want to argue." I put my forehead back down on my knees.

I felt Esme get up and walk in the house. I counted in my head from one to ten over and over again in the hopes that it would stop my dad from hearing my thoughts. Then Alice came out of nowhere and stood in front of me tapping her foot. _Dame it. Can't I have anything to myself?_

"So what's this about no party, huh?" She sounded pissed. I stood up knowing a fight was about to start.

"Fine. That's right I don't want a party." I looked at my dad. "Happy now?"

"Why don't you want a party?" My dad asked taking a step closer to me.

"Because it's pointless. Why celebrate a life that's not worth anything?" I was so upset I was almost in tears. I felt my mom suddenly next to me.

"Renesmee, no, never think that. You are my miracle. The most special thing in my life." She went to hug me but I pulled away.

"If I'm so special then why can't I do anything? Go to school, go to the movies, make friends. I feel like you all think I'm made of glass. I just want to be normal." I didn't want to hear their excuses anymore. The same one I've heard my whole life. I turned and ran towards the forest as fast as I could. I didn't know if they were going to follow after me or not, but just in case they might I ran to the one place they would never find me. My secret place that only my best friend knew of.

If there ever was a good cop, bad cop complex in my life Jacob was defiantly the good cop and my dad was the bad. The only time I was ever allowed to even go out on my own was when Jacob went with me. We would always go on hikes up to the small clearings in between the mountains near La Push. Out of everyone he was the easiest to talk to. We would lie in the grass and look up at the clouds and talk about how great it would be to live anywhere else but Washington. As always he picked San Diego, but I wanted to live in Hawaii. But honestly I wouldn't care were we would go as long as we could go together.

When I reached the clearing I fell to my knees to catch my breath. I closed my eyes and listed to my slowing heart. For so long I just did what I was told. Holding it in and never saying how I felt. I couldn't do it anymore. And in a sudden breath I started to cry. I to the grass and just cried as loud as I wanted. It was therapeutic. I wasn't surprised when I felt warm hands pick me up and hold me close. Jacob kissed the top of my head and rocked me back and forth. He gently took his hand and lifted my chin so I had to look at him.

"What happened?" He asked so softly. I shook my head no. He whipped the falling tears off my face and kissed my forehead. "Please Nessie, I want to help." I looked deep into his eyes. My heart was pounding hard with in my chest. I slowly inched my face closer to Jacob's. He pulled back a little, but I reached up and touched his face.

"Help me." And with that simple whisper he softly touched my lips with his.

JPOV

She smelled so good it was intoxicating. I slightly opened my mouth and felt the tip of her tongue graze my bottom lip. She tasted like honey suckle. I felt her warm fingers reach into my hair. Her nails were digging into my scalp deepening the kiss even more. I lifted my hand and softly touched her smooth skin. I've never needed someone as bad as I needed her right now. _No. Too fast, too fast._ _You need to stop._ I pulled away and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"You're… sorry?" Her voice sounded confused and hurt at the same time. She stood up and backed away slowly. All I could do was look at her. Her whole life I've wanted nothing more than to make her happy. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her. How every time I see her I've wanted to kiss her.

She wouldn't look at me. I got up and took a step towards her, but she backed away shaking her hand. I could see the tears running down her cheeks. It killed me to see her in so much pain. "I guess I should head back." She whispered it so softly that any other person besides myself would have never heard it. She looked up at me and I almost fell back down to the ground. The pain in her eyes cut threw me like a sword. She slowly walked past me and headed towards the tree line.

_The hell with it. _In three long strides I was behind her. She stopped immediately. Even though her back was to me I could tell she was still crying. I carefully ran my hand down her arm. "Please look at me." I softly asked. Without hesitation she turned. I looked down and saw that her hands were clenched into tight fists. I took one of her fists and brought it to my lips placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. She relaxed enough for her hand to open. I took advantage and entwined my fingers threw hers. "I'm sorry I made you cry. I didn't mean to apologize for kissing you."

"Then why did you." She shifted slightly but tightened her grip on my hand.

I took a deep breath. "Nessie, the best part of my day is when I'm with you. When I go home I can't think of anything else. I don't want to rush into anything that may cause your mom and dad to stop allowing me to see you." I took her face into my hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you too much to have you taken away." I've never said anything so serious before in my life. She wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled her face into my chest. I kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair with my hands.

"Please…" She started.

I pulled away and looked down at her. "Please what?"

She brightened her angelic face with a smile. "Please say it again."

"I love you." I said with a chuckle.

"I love you too." She lifted herself up on her tippy toes and I bent down to meet her lips. She pushed herself against me to deepen the kiss. I nearly moaned from the heat I felt pulsating off her body. For years I've waited for this moment. The moment were not only I could tell her how I feel, but the fantasy that came to life hearing her say she loved me too.

I was so happy I couldn't contain myself. I knelt down and grabbed her waist and twirled her around. She let out a gasp and then a laugh as she twisted her arms around my neck. I fell onto my back with her on my chest. I cupped her face with in my hand and sighed. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." She giggled. She pulled herself up my chest and kissed me. This kiss wasn't like before. This kiss was passionate. Hungry in a way. It made me nervous.

"Nessie, wait." I pulled myself up which caused her to slide down onto the ground.

"What's wrong? Is it me?" She paused "Am I not doing this…?"

"No, baby it's not you." I brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "It's all me. Really, I'm the one who isn't doing this the correct way." She shook her head in protest and went to lean in again for another kiss but I stopped her. "I want to do this write. I want to talk to your parents. I want to take you out. I don't want you to miss out on the fun things before this goes too far."

She smiled brightly and got up on her feet. "Well then let's go."

"Go were?" I asked brushing myself off to stand next to her.

"To tell my parents." She took my hand and led me through the forest.

We walked hand in hand through the trees taking our time not knowing what awaited us. Before we reach the house I pulled her into my arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I just want you to know that no matter what they say I'll always love you." I took her hand and kissed it again.

"I know. And I will always love you too." She looked over at the house and took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." _Well this is going to be interesting._ I thought as we walked through the back yard and towards the house.

RPOV

When we walked through the back door I held Jacob's hand as tight as I could. Everyone looked up when we entered. _Of course everyone is here_. _Why make this simple_? I tried to keep my head clear so my dad wouldn't read into anything early. Esme was the first to speak up. She walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Do you feel a little better sweetie?"

I gave her a nervous smile. "More than you know." I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "Jacob and I have something to say." One by one there eyes focused on us. There was a slight hiss that came from my dad. He sat down on the couch and rested his face in his hands. I looked over at Alice who had a wide smile across her face. She was possibly going to be my only support on this. "Jacob and I are going to start dating, and if you all want this birthday party to continue then I recommend you guys support us in our decision."

"Our decision?" My mom asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jacob let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Yes, our decision."

"Out of the question." My fathered yelled, getting up and walking toward us. I felt Jacob's hand squeeze tighter around my waist. "You are not ready to date."

"Why because you think I'm naïve? Well that's not my fault. You were the one who kept me in a bubble my whole life." I was so tense I could feel myself slightly shaking. "This is my life dad. Let me go."

My dad grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Jacob. "Under our roof you live by our rules."

My mom came to my dad's side and put her hand on his arm. "Edward let go." He let go of my arm but was still standing his ground. I looked over at uncle Jasper with sorrowful eyes. He came over and stood by my side. I could tell my father was fighting against Jasper's influence, but was losing quietly.

"What your dad means is that maybe instead of rushing strait into a relationship you two can go into this… slow." My mom kept her eyes on my dad the whole time.

Alice came to Jasper's side "Like dating? That's pretty slow, and that's all she's…"

"This doesn't concern you Alice." My dad cut in.

Rosalie took a step forward. "This does include all of us Edward. It doesn't take a mind reader to know that if she has to pick between living in a bubble or having a life, she will leave with that dog. Do you really want that?"

My dad looked at me. His eyes were filled with so much fear. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I took a step closer to my dad. I raised my hand and rested it on his cheek. "I love you daddy, but please don't make me choose." I felt warm tears escape my eyes and roll down my face. I didn't even realize I was crying. "It's not like I'm not your little girl anymore. I just grew up."

He pulled me into a tight in hug. We stood there for a few seconds and then he pulled me back to look at me. "There will be rules." He said firmly.

"There always are." I laughed.

There was a slight cough and we all turned to look at Jacob standing by the back door. "I hate to be the one to ruin a family moment, but if it would be ok I'd like to take Nessie out to dinner."

I looked at my dad smiling. _Please daddy. Please, please, please_. I thought as loud as I could. He smiled and nodded his head in agreement. I hugged him as tight as I could. _Thank you_. Suddenly Alice took my hand and was leading me upstairs. "Alice where are you taking me?"

"This is going to be your first date. Do you really think I'm gonna let you go out there dressed like that." She looked over at my dad. "Take this time to go over the rules."

"Mom, you're coming right?" I yelled over my shoulder.

My mom looked over at Rosalie and they both came walking behind us. My eyes shifted over were Jacob was standing. My dad was holding the back door open, motioning for Jacob to follow him. _Dad please be nice. Don't ruin this for me. _He looked up at me and smiled waving up at me to follow Alice who was obviously getting annoyed with my stalling.

When we got to Alice's room she went straight to her closet and started throwing dress after dress onto her bed. My mom caught one of the dresses in the air and held it out in front of her. "Alice, you do know that I'm the deciding factor on what she'll wear, and not you, right?" My mom was holding a small black strapless dress. She tossed the dress back in the closet. "So you can put that in the no section."

"How about while Alice deals with your mom's fashion disabilities I do your makeup." Rosalie sat me down at the vanity and started working on my face. I could hear my mom and Alice arguing about dresses, but I honestly didn't care what I wore. I knew I should be nervous with the idea of finally getting to go out and have fun, but my thoughts were on my dad and Jacob talking outside. "Stop fidgeting." Rosalie held my chin so she could put on my lip stick. "Don't tell me you're nervous?"

"Just worried what dad and Jacob are talking about."

My mom walked up next to me holding a beautiful white dress. "Your dad just wants Jacob to be on the same page as us when it comes to you going out, and being alone."

She handed me the dress and I walked into the closet to change. "Same page, meaning…?"

"Meaning nothing past second base." She answered firmly.

_Second base?_ "What's second base?"

"Now that's just sad. You are in a bubble." Alice said with a laugh.

I walked out and Alice squealed. "Perfect. Now hair."

I never did much with my hair. Mainly because I was forbidden to cut it due to the curls and also how it fell down to my waist. So normally I put it in a pony tail or bun. My mom let down my hair and started brushing it. Alice was rummaging through drawers till she pulled out a beautiful silver clip. My mom pulled my hair half up and clipped it together, and let the rest fall over my shoulders. When they were all done I got up and walked to the full length mirror. The dress was gorgeous. It was thin cotton and went down to my knees. I could tell why my mom agreed to it, because it was one of the few dresses that Alice owned were it wasn't skin tight or showed too much cleavage. It was held up by thin straps that disappeared under my long hair. Rosalie mainly focused on my eyes with the make-up, and added a soft tint on my lips. She handed me a small hand bag and then whispered in my ear. "I put the gloss in the bag with some money. Before you get home reapply the gloss so it doesn't look like you guys were kissing."

"I heard that." My mom said handing me a pair of matching white wedge shoes. I put the shoe's on and headed for the door. I stopped and turned toward Alice.

"Won't I look a little over dressed compared to Jacob?" Jacob practically lived in cut off shorts and occasionally a plain white shirt.

"Who cares. Like anyone would be looking at him anyway." Rosalie said with a huff.

They followed me to the stairs were I stopped and looked down to see Jacob waiting for me. I felt my heart tighten in my chest. _Ok now I'm nervous_. Alice ran past me down the stairs with a camera in her hand. The quick flash pulled me out of my stupor, and I started walking down towards Jacob. _Alright here we go_.

JPOV

She was beautiful. I opened the passenger door and let her get in. When I went around to the driver side I looked over and saw Alice looking out the window. She was pulling at her shirt and mouthing for me to change my clothes. I nodded my head in agreement and waved goodbye.

The drive to my house was in complete silence. I glanced over once or twice at Nessie to see if maybe this was a bad idea, but the look on her face was pure excitement. She was smiling out the window, her hands folded softly in her lap. Her happiness was enough to sooth my anxiety. The silence finally broke when I pulled in front of my house. "I'm just going to run in and change real fast." I left the car running and ran inside. I made a B line for my room and started hunting for a nice shirt and some slacks. After ripping my room apart I finally found a nice pair of pants and put them on, but I had to go in my dad's room to find a shirt. I walked out and was surprised to see Nessie there. Her back was to me. She was looking at the pictures hanging on the wall, which were out of date by almost ten years.

"I thought you were going to wait in the car?" I walked towards her buttoning up my shirt. She turned and looked at me.

"Well I realized that I've never been in your house and…" She pointed to a picture on the wall. "Is that you?" She was pointing to an old baby picture of me. It was one with me and my mom.

"Yea, I think I was a year old."

"Is that your mom?" I nodded and held out my hand. That was a memory I really didn't feel like treading on at this moment. She must have understood because she took my hand and we walked back to the car. "So where are we going? Please don't say it's a surprise, because you know I hate surprises."

"No it's not a surprise. I'm taking you to a movie."

"Really? What are we going to see?"

"I'm taking you to the drive-in."

She smiled and gave a soft laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Is that ok? Did you want to do something else?"

"No, that's great. So what are we going to see?"

"We'll see when we get there."

When we pulled up to the Drive-In there were only showing two movies. An action movie and a romantic flick. I could tell that the action movie was packed and really didn't want to see a chick flick, but I wanted her to decide.

"So do you wanna decide or ...."

"I want to see the action movie." She was so excited I couldn't help but to laugh.

I drove forward and I handed the money to the ticket lady. The sun was starting to go down when we pulled into our spot. Cars around us were honking their horns and flashing their lights at the screen. Nessie reached over and honked the horn. "You look like a kid at Christmas."

"I can't help it. This is so exciting!"

"It's just a movie." I reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She took my hand and held it tight.

"It's my first and it's with you. Why wouldn't I be excited?" She smiled and kissed my hand. I leaned over and kissed her soft lips.

During the movie I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It was as if I had a bright star sitting right next to me. Occasionally she would glance at me and smile. God she has the most beautiful smile. I know those girls were trying to dress he modestly, but no matter what she wore she was gorgeous. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled but kept looking at the screen. I kissed her neck. I could hear her heart starting to pound in her chest. I rested my hand on her knee as I kissed her shoulder. I felt her hand on top of mine pulling it up her thigh. My heart then started to race. She looked at me. Her face was flushed, but I knew it wasn't from being nervous. I gave her a soft kiss on the lips as my hand swept under her dress and stopped at her panties. She moaned softly against my lips. It took the life in me not to take her right there, but I had to go slow. When I kissed her again I slightly opened my mouth to let my tongue graze her bottom lip. I lightly started to rub my fingers up and down and felt that she was getting wet. She bucket her hips a little and I smiled.

"Does that feel good?" I whispered on her lips. She nodded her head. I moved the front of her panties off to the side and touched in between her soft folds. She jumped slightly but reached for my face and kissed me passionately. I continued rubbing my fingers up and down while letting her assault my mouth. I needed to feel her. I needed her to feel how much I needed her. I slowly slid a finger inside her. I softly started pulling in and out of her feeling her hips rocking with my rhythm. I added another digit with a need to hear her moan again. She pulled away from my lips and rested her forehead on mine.

"Jacob…. god….I didn't know." She whispered breathlessly.

"What?" She bit her lower lip and grabbed my arm to help her hips rock with my hand.

"I didn't know….what I was missing."

I started moving my hand even faster. I rubbed my thumb against her soft nub causing her to tighten her grip on my arm. Her breath was getting heavy and her eyes were tightly shut. "Oh my god Jacob. Don't stop, please, please." I covered her lips with mine. There was no need to cause any eyes to wonder over in our direction. I felt her walls tighten against my fingers and could feel her juices on my hand. God that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I pulled my hand away slowly and looked into her eyes to make sure she was ok. I waited till she caught her breath before I spoke.

"Are you ok?" She smiled and gave and let out a small laugh.

"I'm a little sore, but that was….amazing."

I noticed movement around the car and saw that the movie was over. "I guess we should go." She nodded in agreement.

When we pulled in front of the Cullen's house I started to get a little nervous. When I cut the engine we sat there in silence for a while. I looked at Nessie and she had a big smile on her face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're so dame cute. Come on let me walk you to your door." I started to open my door but she stopped me.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She leaned over and gave me a kiss. "I don't need anything slipping in your mind." She got out and closed the door. She looked at me through the window and pressed her lips against it, and mouthed I love you. I watched her start to walk up the stairs but she stopped and turned to look at me. "Hay Jake? What's second base?" I laughed and held up my two fingers. She giggled. "Good to know." She waved and walked in. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already past eleven. I rushed home to relieve Jared from watch.

RPOV

I closed the door to my dad's old room, which was now my room, and stood there in shock. _Did this day really happen? Am I dreaming?_ _How did this horrible day end so perfectly?_ I turned around to face the full length mirror that Alice installed when I took over the room. Did I look different? I feel different. My eyes grazed slowly over my reflection. I took off my dress and threw it on the bed with my purse. I pulled the pins out of my hair and let my curls fall around me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could still smell him on me. _That means they can too. _I pulled off my bra and underwear and put on my robe. I quickly ran down the hall to the bathroom and into the shower.

The water felt great against my skin. I lifted my leg to wash my foot and was surprised that I was still sore from earlier. _Is that normal?_ I got out and ran back to my room. I changed into a light night gown and grabbed my journal. The best thing about my dad's old room was the glass double doors that opened out towards the forest. I guess for any other girl it would be scary to have a room on the second floor with doors that opened to nothing, but I loved it. It became a routine for me to dangle my legs over the edge and write about my day.

_September 23_

_He said he loved me. Finally after so many years these words were said out loud. If I could fly I would be on the moon right now. For so long I questioned his love for me. How deep was it? Would he only see me as a child? Would I ever find the courage to ever try to make it more than friendship? Well, I did. And all these questions were answered with flying colors. But now I have more questions._ (Pause) _Way to embarrassing to even write down. But who could I even talk to about them? I would normally go to Jacob, but that would be embarrassing. As equally embarrassing as going to any of my grandparents. If I go to Alice, dad would find out two seconds later because she thinks to loud. Rosalie would just talk shit about letting Jacob touch me like that, and Jasper would just get uncomfortable. And of course mom is out of the question. So I guess that just leaves one other person….._

I stopped and sighed. "This is going to be awkward." I sat my journal down and gazed up at the moon. _I wonder what Jacob is doing right now? Was he thinking of me? Did he enjoy_…I shook my head. I'm not even going to let that idea get in my head. I picked up my journal and continued writing.

_Why can't I just be like normal girls and be excited about what happened. It was beautiful and magical……….and filled with more questions that I need answers to._

I laid back and flung my journal across the room. "God this sucks." I got up and walked to my purse and pulled out my cell phone. _I hope I don't regret this_. The phone rang a few times and then picked up. "Hay, are you busy?"

I sat back over by the door way. I didn't have to wait long before Emmett saw sitting next to me.

"Hay girly, what's up?"

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "I need to ask you a few questions and you have to promise me that you're going to take me seriously. No jokes or any smart ass quips. Understand?" This was already going to be hard for me, and the last think I needed was Uncle Emmett laughing at me. He crossed his finger over his chest and laid his hands on his lap. _I can't believe I'm going to ask this. _"Are you supposed to feel sore after a guy…."

"Has sexy with you?"

"NO! Well yes, but no that's not what I was going to say. When he…." I held up two fingers.

"Oh." He scratched the side of his head. "For the first time?" I nodded yes. "Well, yea. I mean your half human, so you're going to probably feel a little sore. Why? Are you…sore?"

I could tell I was turning red. I looked down at my hands which were busy fumbling with the hem of my nightgown. "Do I really need to answer that?"

His voice changed into a more serious tone. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just feel….I don't know….confused."

"That bad huh?" He had a grin on his face.

"You promised." I yelled, hitting him as hard as I could.

"I'm serious." He laughed rubbing his arm. "That's not exactly a girl's normal reaction after having that done."

"That's just it. I feel like I should be jumping around and giggling and…..basically acting like Aunt Alice, and I'm not. I love him. I really do. But how can I make him feel the way he makes me feel when I have no idea what I'm doing?"

"Ah, ok. I get it. So your nervous because you don't know how to return the favor."

"Well when you say it like that…." I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. "God I feel pathetic."

He started rubbing my back. "No, Ness. I'm honored that you picked me to ask such personal questions."

"Your joking." I huffed back.

"Really, if you think about it, this is the only time you've came to me about a serious topic. I'm flattered. But I don't think you're going to like my answer."

I lifted my head and smiled. "I doubt that."

"You're going to have to talk with Jacob about this."

"You are right. I hate that answer." I rested my head back on my knees. I felt him get up and start walking towards the door. "Wait." I stood up and took a small step forward. "How do you talk to a guy about that?"

He walked over and gave me a hug. "He's not just 'a guy' he's your guy. And I'm more than confident that he knows that you don't know what you're doing."

"Why because of my life in the bubble?"

He pulled back and gave a small laugh. "Well that and the fact that he's standing below your window."If my jaw could hit the floor it would have. I walked over to the doorway and looked down. Jacob looked up at me and smiled. I looked back over at Emmett who was already walking out the door. He stopped and looked at me and smiled. "Try to keep it under thirty minutes."

I smiled back. "Thank you…you know…for everything."

"Yea, yea. Whatever. Don't get mushy on me." He laughed and closed the door. I turned and Jacob was waving at me to jump down. I took a small step forward and let gravity pull me into Jacob's waiting arms.


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

We walked hand in hand in silence towards the river. I would catch her a few times looking over at me and smiling. God bless her for breaking the uncomfortable silence first. "So how much did you hear?" That wasn't the question I was expecting.

I shook my head. "What are you talking about?"

"Jacob, you're great at a lot of things but lying isn't one of them." When we reached the river I watched her walk ahead and sit down so she could place her feet in the water. She looked over and patted the ground next to her. As I sat down I couldn't help but feel nervous. "Look, I don't care that you heard us Jacob," She let out a slow breath. "To be honest I'm kinda relieved."

I took her hand in mine and gave a small squeeze. "So you're not mad at me for ease dropping?"

She turned slightly to look at me straight in the eye. She lifted her hand and placed it softly on my cheek. My mind was suddenly overcome with visions of earlier in the car. I could feel her nervousness and confusion on what happened. I could also feel her love and devotion. I felt her hand softly slide down my cheek and rest on top of my hand. I paused for a moment to collect myself. "It's been a while since you've done that."

She entwined her fingers with mine. "Yea….I thought maybe if I stopped dad would see me as a girl and not a girl with some freakish power. As you can see it hasn't worked, but then I just got used to not doing it."

"I hate that word," I whispered, looking away from her.

"What word?"

"Freak." A cool breeze swept through the trees and I felt her shiver. What was I thinking having her come out this late? She's not like the rest of her family. She needs to sleep. "Let me walk you home."

"But we just got here. And you never answered my question. How much did you hear?" She sounded worried.

I got up and walked toward a large group of rocks a few feet away. We've never had a problem talking to each other. Never held secrets or told lies. She was my best friend. Why now? Why wouldn't she share this with me? I turned to look at her. She was still sitting on the ground. Her hands folded in her lap. Her eyes were wide with confusion. "I came in around 'that's not exactly a girl's normal reaction'. I just don't understand why you couldn't talk to me about this?"

She got up and walked towards me. "This is all very new to me Jacob." She stopped and turned her back to me. "I just needed some advice. Is that so wrong?"

_Did she regret it? Did I move to fast?_ I went over and wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She turned and wrapped her arms around me, nuzzling her face in my chest. "I'm sorry Nessie. I should have known better. I shouldn't have…" She cut me off with a kiss. I hated how she always cut me off, but I was having a really hard time being mad right now. I groaned when I felt her pull away.

"Jacob, today was by far the best day of my life. Don't think for one minute I regret anything. I just wish I could be….more." She looked down and tucked her hair behind her ear.

_Are you kidding me_? "Why would you let yourself worry about something so ridiculous?" I lifted her chin so she would look at me. "Do you think this is a big deal to me?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Well let me state for the record that life isn't just about sex. And to be honest it's not something you need to worry about."

She looked at me in shock. "It's not?"

I leaned in and kiss her soft lips. "I know you're not ready, and neither am I." Her body instantly relaxed. I couldn't help but to laugh. "I can't believe you let yourself worry like this."

"I'm not worried…I just want to know what I'm doing." She pushed herself against me causing me to lean against the rocks. She rested her arms on my shoulders and rubbed her nose against my cheek. "I want to know how to touch you the way you touch me." She lightly kissed jaw and then my cheek. _Stay focused Jake. This can get out of hand real fast._ Her lips made their way onto mine. She felt so good. I let my hands rest on her arm. She was so soft and warm. _Focus, focus._ I tried to keep my mouth closed so she couldn't deepen the kiss. I wasn't paying attention when she moved her arm off my shoulder, but she received my full attention when I felt her hand at my belt buckle.

I broke the kiss and pulled her away. "Jesus, Ness, you can't do that." I was breathing heavily. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath. "But trust me when I say that you have a pretty good idea at what you're doing." She smiled and took a step closer to me, but I held my hand up to stop her. "Wait….just….give me a minute." I turned around to readjust myself.

"What's wrong?"

I straightened up and ran my fingers threw my hair. _OK, are we good?_ I looked down at my pants. Nothing bulging out. _Yea were good._"I just needed to….focus." She came over and stood next to me. She looked so innocent. So worried. "I'm ok. Really." I don't think she believed me, but she smiled and took my hand and we headed back to her house.

When we reached the bottom of the open window that led to her room she stopped and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first."

I kissed the top of her head. "Don't be. I understand. I'm glad you have someone to talk to. Even if it is Emmett. But promise me something."

"Anything," she whispered. Her face still pressed against my chest.

"Even if you think it's the most embarrassing thing in the world don't be afraid to talk to me about it. Ok?"

She looked up and gave a small smile. Her cheeks turned bright red. "I promise."

I leaned down and kissed her. Her arms came up and wrapped around my neck. God she felt so good. I felt her open her mouth and I couldn't help myself. I lightly nipped at her bottom lip and felt her softly moan, and that did it. I bent down and grabbed her legs and wrapped them around me while walking over to the side of the house. I pushed her against the wall and couldn't help slightly rubbing myself against the heat I felt building in between her legs. I wanted to ravish her. Kiss every part of her body. I pulled away to take a breath. _ARE YOU KIDDING ME!_ I pulled her off me and placed her on the ground. Before she could speak I pointed up at her room. She looked up and Rosalie was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Emmett says that your thirty minutes are up. Nessie get in here now," She turned and walked inside.

"Said the cock block," I muttered under my breath.

"I guess I gotta go," She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"I doubt that." She jumped up and was in her room in a flash. We waved goodnight and I walked in the forest to phase.

I started running towards La Push when I heard Paul chime in.

_Someone's gonna need a cold shower. _

_Shut up Paul._ I ran towards the ocean hearing Paul's laughter echoing in my head the whole way.

RPOV

I woke up to the sound of yelling echoing from down stairs. The sun was brightly shinning threw my window across my face. I looked over at the digital clock sitting on my bed stand. It was nine in the morning. I slowly pulled myself up and out of bed. I could tell it was my dad mainly yelling. He has a very distinct yelling voice. I got my phone and called Jacob. After two rings he picked up.

"Hey." His voice sounded sleepy.

"Hey. We got bad news."

Instantly he sounded more alert. "What's wrong?"

"Well let's just say at this very moment the family is arguing down stairs about us and…." I was cut off by my dad's sudden outburst.

"We are not talking about any hormonal teenage girl! We're talking about my daughter!"

"Wow. Was that Edward?" It was weird hearing Jacob sound nervous.

"Yeah, pretty intense huh?"

"Should I come over?"

"No." _Hell no. Are you kidding me?_ "I know you're nervous for me, but I'll be fine. I think?"

There was a long pause before he spoke. "Please promise me you'll call me later."

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

After I got off the phone with Jacob I stood there by my door listening to all of them bicker back and forth. After a quick gut check I quietly made my way down the hall towards the stairs. I stood there listening to the heated discussion taking place in the living room before making my death march. I stopped halfway down the stairs and turned to walk back up. I really wasn't ready to deal with my father yelling at me this early in the morning.

"And halt." I closed my eyes in defeat. _This is really going to suck._

"Your dame right it is little girl. Get down here now!"

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I could see everyone was there. Alice came over and held my hand. My mom and Esme were sitting on the couch. It almost looked like Esme was consoling her. Emmett was sitting in the arm chair with Rosalie on his lap. My dad was across the room with Carlisle and Jasper at either side of him. I got the distinct feeling they were holding him back. Not from me, but from running to La Push. I looked over at Emmett. I can't believe he slipped. He looked at me wide eyed and shook his head no, motioning towards Rosalie. I shot my eyes over at her, but she was looking away.

"Don't look at them like that. This isn't there fault." My dad yelled from across the room. "I want answers and I'll know if you're lying."

I stood there frozen tightly squeezing Alice's hand. I sent a cliff-notes vision of what Jacob and I did last night and she let out a loud sigh. "That's it? Well that's not a big deal."

My dad let out a low growl. I knew sharing those images with Alice would unfortunately find their way into my dad's head too, but to be honest it was better than all of them knowing. I wasn't prepared for what was said next. I shifted slightly when my dad took a step forward towards me. "Is that the whole truth? Or are you hiding something?"

"Do you guys think Jake and I….?" I was annoyed. "WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!" I let go of Alice's hand and walked over to my mom. I kneeled in front of her and rested my forehead on her knees. "I swear mom, on everything, we didn't have sex." She lightly stroked my hair in an attempt to comfort me.

I felt my dad walk up behind me. "I have half a mind to ship you off somewhere."

"Edward!" Esme and Carlisle gasped simultaneously.

I started crying. I sent images to my mom begging her not to let dad send me away. My mom bent down and kissed my hair. "Can everyone leave please? I'd like to talk to my daughter alone." One by one everyone got up and left. My dad was the last to leave. My mom lifted my chin and wiped the tears streaming down my face. "I believe you." I let out a relieving breath. She patted the sofa cushion next to her and I sat down with a thud.

I took my mom's hand in desperation. "Please don't let dad send me away."

"He was just talking out of anger. Do you really think I would let him do that? That any of us would?" She brushed my hair out of my face. I shrugged really not knowing that answer. She rested her hand on the side of my face. "No one is going to take you away from me. I love your father, but you're my forever too. There is nothing you can do to change that. Alright?" I nodded my head with new tears falling down my cheeks. She pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you. Never forget that."

"I love you too mom."

We stayed like that for awhile. My mom always knows what to say and how to make me feel better. I understood why she always had to play neutral between my father and I, but it was nice when she would linger on my side of the fence more than dad's. But I knew it wasn't going to last long. She softly pulled away and kissed my forehead. "So I'm not going to ask what happened between you two, but I am going to ask if you honestly think you're ready for something like this."

"I don't understand." I wiped my nose with my arm.

"Renesmee….I'm not questioning your love for Jacob, but I am questioning your judgment. I don't want you making any decisions because you think you have to live up to some preconceived idea of what it is to be in love." I could tell this was hard for my mom to talk about with me. Sex wasn't something we ever really talked about.

"Mom, I promise I'm not going to do anything I'm not ready for. Jacob and I are both on the same page on that." She gave me a worried look. "What I mean is, is that I'm not ready."

She smiled. "Good answer." She kissed my cheek and got up.

"Wait. What about dad?"

She turned and gave me a wink. "You let me deal with your dad. Now go get ready. We have a party to plan."

I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed my cell phone and texted Jacob.

_GOOD FOR NOW. MOM SAVED US. BUT WE SHOULD KEEP THIS LOW KEY TILL THE PARTY._

Two seconds later he answered. _Go Bells! Can I at least call you?_

_YOU BETTER. GOTTA GO. I LOVE YOU._

I waited a few seconds for a response and started to get worried when my phone didn't go off. I was about to put it down when it started buzzing. I flipped it open and saw that not only did I have a message, but a video message. I hit play and laughed when I saw Jacobs face.

"_Hey sweetie, just know that I love you with all my heart and remember that even though I can't come over to see you I'm only a video away. Send me one back when you can so I can see your beautiful face when I get lonely."_

He blew me a kiss and the video ended. I played it two times before setting it back down. There was a knock on the door.

"Almost ready baby?" My mom whispered threw the door.

I jumped up and ran to the closet. "Five minutes mom." _This is going to be a long day._

JPOV

The next few days were excruciating. I have never been away from Nessie for more than a day, and if it weren't for the fact that her birthday party was tonight I probably would have combusted by now. We talked and sent messages to each other threw out the day, but it wasn't the same. I needed to feel her skin, smell her hair, and taste her lips.

"_DUDE!_ _Do you ever think of anything else? I'm starting to think I should be dating her."_ Quil stopped in his tracks and tapped his tail against the floor.

"_I'm sorry man. I'm just anxious about tonight"._ We were running a small perimeter around La Push before we had to head back to get ready for the party. Everyone was going except Sam. He didn't want to leave the reservation unguarded. We haven't had an uninvited vampire show up in years. The Cullen's were really good at giving us a heads up if one of their own was heading into town, but still I was grateful for Sam to volunteer himself.

"_It's getting late man. We should head in. Are we running there or driving?"_ I gave Quil an annoyed look. "_Fine we can drive. I'll be at your house in twenty minutes"._

"_Don't be late. The train waits for no one." _ I started running as fast as I could towards my house. The only thing going through my mind was how in thirty minutes I'll be holding her. I phased back when I got to my front porch. I pulled my shorts on and opened the door. My dad was asleep in his chair in front of the TV. I walked quietly towards the bathroom and took a quick shower and then tiptoed into my room. I was halfway dressed when I heard my phone beep. _Crap I missed a call_. I flipped open my phone to see a video message from Nessie. I sat on the edge of my bed and pressed play.

"Hey sweetie." I couldn't help but chuckle at what I was seeing. She looked so uncomfortable. "Well as you can tell Alice is behind me doing my hair. Rosalie just finished my make-up and my mom is off to the side deciding which dress is appropriate. I'm starting to feel like a manikin." I couldn't help but laugh. _My poor baby._ I saw Alice whisper in Nessie ear and then go back to her hair. Nessie let out a long sigh. "Alice says to change your shirt and hurry up because you're already running late." I looked at my clock beside my bed. _Crap._ "I love you and will see you soon." I put the phone in my pocket and changed my shirt.

Quil, Embry and Jared were waiting by my car when I can out. "Were is Paul, Seth and Leah?" I yelled walking towards them.

"Relax man, there meeting us at the Cullen's house." I gave him a stern look. "What you thought we were all going to fit in here? This isn't a clown car you know." Jared laughed, opening the door and climbing in the back.

The drive to the Cullen's was in complete silence. Quil broke the silence with a laugh. I looked at him threw the rear view mirror. "What's the joke?"

Quil shook his head. "If it's going to be this tense when we get there then I'll back out now." I rubbed my face with my free hand. "No offence man, but you are wound up so tight it's ..."

"Annoying!" Embry cut in. "Your acting like you haven't seen her in weeks. It was only a few days."

"Just ignore them Jake." Jared laughed patting my shoulder. "You'll feel better once you see her. Just relax." I knew he was mainly saying that because my knuckles were turning white against the stirring wheel, but he was right. I was instantly calm when we turned up the street towards the Cullen's driveway. The street was lit up with paper lanterns all the way to the house. I recognized Paul's car and parked next to it. We all started walking towards the front door when it opened.

Esme gave a warm smile. "Hello boys. You all look so nice." We all had grown to respect the Cullen's a great deal through the years, but we all favored Esme for her great cooking.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." We said in unison. The guys followed her into the kitchen were we mainly hung out when we visited. I stayed behind wanting to find Nessie. I knew she was up stairs, but getting up there was the tricky part. _Screw it._ I started walking up the stair case when I heard someone clear there throat. I turned and there she was. God she was beautiful. I ran down and scooped her in my arms. She gave a small laugh and squeezed back.

"I missed you so much." She whispered in my ear. "Those were the longest days of my life."

"I know what you mean." I sat her down and took her face in my hands. "You are a sight for sore eyes." I slowly leaned in and kissed her soft lips. I felt her heart race when she pushed herself against me. She felt so warm and soft. I let my hands fall down to her waist and pulled at the simple black cotton dress to even try to pull her tighter.

"I swear to god Jacob Black if you rip that dress so help me..." Alice yelled from the kitchen.

"I guess we should get in there." Nessie whispered against my lips.

"You are guessing right." Edward yelled. We both laughed and rolled our eyes.

We were about to walk into the kitchen when I pulled her to the side and gave her a quick kiss. "By the way you look absolutely beautiful." She lightly touched my cheek with her fingertips and a quick flash of what she was wearing underneath swept through my mind. She let out a soft laugh when I pulled back and shook my head. "Please promise me something."

"Anything." She whispered in my ear.

I looked into her eyes. "Please don't ever do that to me again when I'm in this house." I've never been more serious in my life than at that very moment. Now I have to concentrate for the rest of the night. How the hell am I going to be able to keep that image out of my head?

The rest of the night we kept it pretty PG. I would hold her hand and kiss her cheek now and then, but with Edward giving me the evil eye every few seconds I didn't want to chance it. We sang happy birthday as she blew out her candles, and watched her open the sea of presents that covered the dining room table. It wasn't as fun as the bon fires over at the beach, but we were having a good time. One by one we all started to leave. I was so annoyed with myself. _Why did I have to volunteer to drive? I could have stayed longer if I ran. _I looked at Nessie and kissed her hair and whispered in her ear. "I'll call you later."

She looked at me stunned. "You're leaving."

"I have to get the guys home. I'm sorry."

Jared let out a sigh. "Yea we got to relieve Sam. He's been out there for hours."

"Pissed as all holy hell more than likely," Embry laughed.

I got up and walked to Esme who was holding a few containers with left over cake. "Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

Quil came over and took them from me with a smile on his face. "Yea thanks a ton Mrs. C." I elbowed him in the gut and gave a stern look. "I mean Mrs. Cullen." He looked at me and mouthed 'asshole' and walked towards the front door.

Nessie took my hand as Bella and Alice walked us out the front door. Alice bounced next to me and tapped me on the arm. "Why do you still patrol? Are you afraid that Italy will invade again?"

"Some of the elders think so. It's not like before were we would be out there for hours on end, but some of the guys like Sam feel were letting our guard down."

"Paranoid old coots," Jared yelled. He was over by the car talking to Emmett. "It just gives them something to talk about."

I looked down at Alice. "Don't worry about it. Your our eyes anyway Alice. You'd let us know if we need to start worrying about anything." She gave me a warm smile and walked back into the house. When we reached the car all the guys were already in. Emmett shook my hand and walked back inside. When I looked down at Nessie she almost looked like she was ready to cry. I pulled her to me and hugged her tight. "I'll call you later sweet heart. There's no need to get upset." I gave Bella a worried look.

Nessie pulled at my shirt. "It's just… I haven't seen you in days and…"

"I want her home no later than one." Bella cut in. Both Nessie and I looked at her in shock. It was only ten. Then she took a step closer and wiped the tears from Nessie's cheek. "And I mean one sharp because a minute past one I'm going to be waiting for you two, and if you think your father is a pain you haven't seen nothing yet."

Nessie wrapped her arms around Bella who was looking at me wide eyed. I nodded at her understanding that look and opened my door. "Wait a minute." I looked in and realized that there was no way Nessie could fit in my car. "Um, we have a problem." Bella looked over and saw what I was talking about. She held up a finger and walked back in the house. "Hay guys, get out of the car."

"What?" Jared yelled. They all crawled out and walked around to me. "What's going on bro?"

Bella walked back out and threw me a key. "Emmett say's if you scratch his baby he'll sick Rose on you." The guys all laughed and yelled in excitement. Each of them yelling shot gun. Bella had to yell over them to have her voice heard. "My daughter has shot gun, now hurry up before I change my mind."

We all piled in and yelled thanks to Bella as we drove down the driveway. I took Nessie's hand in mine when we got to the La Push reservation. She started slipping small images of us kissing now and then when we started getting closer to my house. "You're making it very hard to concentrate you know." She just smiled and kissed my hand. When we pulled up I turned around and saw that the guys were pretending to be asleep. "I don't care who trades with Sam, but figure it out soon."

"Not it!" Jared and Quil yelled. Embry rolled his eyes and we all got out.

"You guys have a good night." Nessie yelled as they walked down the road. She let out a small yelp when I came from behind and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. She turned and stared at me. What I wouldn't give to have Edwards power for one hour and just know what she was thinking right now. She lifted her hand and rested it on my cheek. I slowly leaned down and pressed my lips on hers. She parted her mouth and bit down on my bottom lip. I couldn't help the growl that erupted from my chest. She laughed and pulled away backing up towards the jeep.

"Where are you going? Don't you want come inside?" I took a step closer wanting to finish what we started.

"No, I wanna play a game." She whispered still walking backwards. We were picking up the pace a little bit but even with her eyes on me she wasn't skipping a beat walking backwards. "First one there get's to pick what we do next." She turned and ran towards the forest. "I'm gonna win." She yelled.

"We'll see about that." I yelled back as we ran towards the beach.

If I phased I knew I would have gotten there first but it was her birthday so I let her win. When I got there I couldn't see her. I noticed something laying on the sand and the closer I got I noticed it was her dress. I picked it up and looked around. _Maybe I should have phased_. Then I noticed another piece of clothing. I took a few steps and picked up her bra. _Shit Bella is going to kill me_.

"Hey." I looked towards the water and there was Nessie waving for me to come in.

"I don't think this is a good idea Ness."

"Consider it my birthday present. Now hurry up and come help me get warm."

I hesitated for a moment. _Screw it_. I stripped down to my boxers and ran in. _This was going to be hard, in more ways than one._

RPOV

Even with the water still covering my chest I still wanted to cross my arms over myself when he came in the water. The closer he walked to me the more nervous I got. I wasn't nervous with what I wanted to do, but nervous that he would say no. When he finally reached me I couldn't help my body's natural reaction to hold him. I rested my forehead on his chest and felt his racing heart. He felt so warm and comforting. He slowly let his arms wrap around me, but he wasn't really holding me. I looked up at him and saw he was just gazing straight ahead. I pulled away and took a few steps back. He finally looked at me after a few minutes.

"What's wrong? You're the warmest thing in this water, but your acting as cold as my dad." I could tell he was hurt by my comment and I regretted it the second it came out of my mouth, but I really didn't understand why he was acting this way.

He took a deep breath. "Renesmee," _Crap he never says my full name_. "You have no idea how hard this is for me. I love you….with all my heart. I would die for you, but for me it was just yesterday when I was playing hide and seek with you and now you're standing before me naked. This is just a lot to take in."

I was annoyed, no more than that I was pissed. "I don't need another person treating me like a child. I was dealt a screwed up hand, and I'm playing it the best I can, but you of all people shouldn't be like this. I'm my own person and can make my own choices." I started walking towards the shore. I didn't care if he saw me naked. "How could you…." When I walked passed him he tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away. I was almost out of the water when he came behind me and turned me around.

"Do you think this is easy for me?" He yelled slightly shaking me. "Taking it slow doesn't mean stripping off your clothes and standing naked if front of me."

I was taken back. Jacob has never yelled at me. I fought the angry tears that were starting to build in my eyes. "I didn't do this to try to have sex!" I yelled back. "I know you don't want to yet…"

"But I want to." He fell to his knees and rested his forehead on my stomach. "I want you so badly." His hands gripped my waist so tightly I thought he was going to rip my underwear. "I want to feel every part of you and I know it's wrong but a part of me just doesn't care." He was breathing hard now, but so was I. When I let my shaking hands rest in his hair he let out a soft breath. "I love you, and I wish I could just show you without feeling like…."

I took his face in my hands forcing him to look at me. "Like what?" He looked so scared. I fell to my knees so we could be eye level.

"Like I'm a bad person," he whispered. I felt so guilty at that moment. I was so ready to grow up and experience everything I could with Jacob that I never thought for one moment that he really wasn't ready. With his face still in my hands I leaned in and softly kissed his lips. He hesitated but gradually pulled me tighter to him to deepen the kiss. His hands tangled in my wet hair when I opened my mouth to let his warm tongue entwine with mine. He let out a soft growl when I let my nails scratch down his smooth back. My heart was racing so fast I thought I was going to faint. I just wanted him to touch me.

"Jacob." I whispered pulling slightly away from his lips. He opened his eyes and looked at me with such desire I thought I was going to melt into the water. I took his hand in mine and lifted it to my chest. I saw his eyes fall to my breasts and he bit his bottom lip. I let my hand fall when he finally touched my chest. When I felt his hand lightly brush against my nipple I let out a soft breath. I closed my eyes when I felt his other hand pull at my neck. He slowly trailed soft kisses down my neck towards my chest. I gasped when his hot tongue licked my nipple. My body was overwhelmed with need at Jacob's hands and mouth assaulting my breasts. I entwined my hands in his hair and moaned when he lightly pulled at my nipple with his teeth. "Please."

He pulled away from my chest and kissed my lips. "What do you need? Tell me." He whispered kissing my lips again. I was speechless. I didn't really know what I wanted. All I knew was that I wanted him. All of him. All over me. With his lips still pressed to mine I sent an image of him touching me like he did on first date. Suddenly I was in his arms and being carried to the shore were he laid me on top of our discarded clothes. He kissed me passionately for a few minutes before slowly descending down my body licking and kissing till he reached my underwear. I don't know why I was shaking when he slowly pulled them down and off my body. He crawled up my body and kissed me again.

"You're shaking." He said in between kisses. "Are your cold?"

"No." I gasped when I felt his body press against mine.

"Are you scared?"

"No." I looked deep in his eyes. "I want this. I want you to touch me."

He lifted his hand and slowly sucked on two of his fingers and then let his hand descend down my already parted legs. I moaned when I felt his fingers rub slowly up and down between my wet folds. He lowered his mouth back on my breasts and started suckling on them again. His fingers started moving faster and I couldn't help bucking my hips to his touch. Then I cried out in pleasure when I felt him insert a finger inside me. "Oh my god….Jacob please." He let out a low growl and inserted another finger. I pulled his face up and kissed him furiously. He pumped his fingers even faster while using his thumb to rub against my clit. I could feel his arousal pressing against my leg. Hoping he wouldn't stop me I lowered my hand and started rubbing him threw his wet boxers in the same pace he was pleasuring me. He lifted his head up and rested it on my forehead. We were both breathing erratically.

"That feels so good baby." He said bucking his hips against my hand.

"Let me touch you." I begged. He nodded his head and kissed me while I dipped my hand into his boxers. When my hand gripped his hard shaft he let out a loud growl and started pumping his hand even faster. I wanted to make him feel the same pleasure I was feeling, but it was hard to concentrate when he was doing this to me. "Jacob I want you to feel good too." He stopped for a minute and then lifted me on his lap and pulled at my hips to grind against his erection. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started following his lead. God this felt so good. He guided my hips for a while before resting his arms around my back to hold me closer. I bucked my hip harder feeling the arousal building inside me.

"Oh my god Jacob I'm so close."

He grabbed my ass and started pushing me harder against him. "You feel so good Ness. God I love you so much." I dug my nails into his back when I felt my body reach its peak. A few seconds later I felt Jacob shutter beneath me. I kissed his cheek and rested my face against his shoulder. We sat there for a few minutes holding each other rocking back and forth to the rhythm of the waves.

"I wish we could just stay this way forever. I can't imagine living one minute without your arms around me." I let a small prayer go through my mind pleading for the sun to never rise.

"Marry me."

I lifted my head and looked at him. "What!"

"Marry me." He said with a smile on his face. "I don't mean today, or a month from now, or even a year from now. I'm just asking you to one day be walking towards me with a white dress on ready to say I do." There was a long pause and then he kissed my lips. "My mind, heart, body and soul belong to you, and only you. Renesmee… will you please marry me." There were warm tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe he wanted to marry me. Me! Out of everyone in the world he chose me. I smiled and nodded my head yes. He laughed and kissed me.

We pulled up to my house with five minutes to spare. He came over and opened the door for me and we walked hand in hand towards the front door. I couldn't stop smiling. This was the best night of my life, but it seemed every night lately with Jacob was turning into the best night ever. When we reached the door I looked down at myself and tried to brush off the remainder of sand that was lingering. I looked up at him and laughed at the goofy grin spread across his face. "Careful or you'll give us away.

"I can't help it." He laughed picking me up and kissing me deeply. "I just love you so much." When he finally set me down we both jumped when the door was swung open. It was Alice.

"What the hell Alice are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She looked….well….she looked like a lot of things.

"I need to get you showered and changed fast. Your parents went hunting an hour ago and they'll be home soon." She looked over at Jacob. "Proposal? Are you kidding me? You really must be crazy. Hurry up and say goodnight."

I leaned over towards Jacob and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow."

And before I could answer Alice pulled me in the house and rushed me upstairs peeling off my clothes. In a matter of twenty minutes I was scrubbed, clothed and in bed. Alice had my dress in the washer but decided to burn my bra and underwear in the fireplace. She came into my room and sat at the foot of my bed.

"You know this is going to be hard to keep from your father." Alice sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you. He's going to lose his mind."

I covered my hands with my face. "It's not like we're going to elope."

"I know honey. But no matter what he's going to see you as his little girl."

"It's not fair! What do I have to do for him to see that I'm not a baby anymore?"

She gave me a small smile. "You're just going to have to give him some time Ness. I know it's a sucky answer, but in time he'll wake up and see you for the beautiful young woman that you are." She stood up and walked to the window. "There here. Just try not to think about it ok? Let's just try to get to the morning without any problems." She sounded worried and that was never a good thing. She knew something was up.

"Alice what's going to happen? You know something." She walked up to me and held my hand. "Just tell me Alice. Does he know?" She nodded her head yes. _Shit._ "How bad?"

She looked up at me. "I can already see your reaction. I would pack for a few days. I know your dad is going to kill me for this, but I'll leave his keys in his car for you."

"I'm leaving! Why?"

"Trust me your going to thank me later. Just pack and throw it out the window. I'll put it in the back of the Volvo for you."

I was so scared. _What did I do? I love my family with every breath in my body, but I also love Jacob too. Why did it have to be one or the other?_ I walked to my closet and started tossing jeans and t-shirts in a duffle bag. I also threw in a pair of shoes and my hair brush. Like Alice instructed I tossed it out my window just in time to hear a door slam.

"Were is she!?" My dad yelled.

I took a deep breath and slipped on some simple flip flops and headed down stairs. The only ones there were my mom and dad. I looked around to see if I could sense anyone else but they were gone.

"You're going to Florida with your grandmother." He yelled. "You're only a child. Maybe a few hundred miles between you two will knock some sense into you."

"I'm not going anywhere dad. You can't make me. Were getting married and there isn't anything you can do about it." He walked up to me with only mere inches from my face.

"You are my daughter. You are too young to get married."

"Mom was only a little older than me when you guys got married."

"Wrong." My mom walked around next to my dad. "I was a lot older than you Renesmee. Just because you look eighteen doesn't mean you are."

I took a step back. "So both of you are ganging up on me about this? What happened to never letting me go mom? Was that all crap?"

"I thought I was only dealing with sex, but marriage is different." She took my hand. "Don't get me wrong baby I'm happy you found some. Someone who loves you as much as we do, but this isn't a good idea."

I pulled my hand away. "Why because this isn't something you chose for me?" I looked at my dad. "Because I refuse to live in a bubble were you guys can watch my every move like a zoo animal?"

"Watch it. We are still your parents." My dad yelled pointing at me. "You are under our roofs and you will live by our rules."

At that moment I realized why Alice had me pack me pack a bag. I looked at my mom with tears in my eyes. "I love you, but I can't live like this." I turned and walked through the kitchen and into the garage. Sure enough Alice not only had my bag in the Volvo, but even left the car running for me. I got in and started driving out of the garage when I saw my mom standing there threw the rear view mirror. I knew I was breaking her heart, but this wasn't about her. This was about me and my life. Without hesitation I slammed my foot on the gas pedal and made my way to La Push.

When I parked in front of Jacob's home I started crying. I can't believe I just walked out on my family. There was a light tap on the glass and I looked up to see Jacob standing there. He opened the door and lifted me into his arms. I couldn't stop crying, but I felt better now that I was in Jacob's arms again.

JPOV

"Jacob…..Jacob…..JACOB!"

"What dad?" I was almost asleep. I looked at the clock next to my bed. It was two thirty.

"I think you need to come out here."

I got up and walked into the living room. "What's wrong?" He was sitting by the window looking out. I walked over and saw Edward's car parked in front of the house. I walked out to the front porch and could see that it was Nessie. She was crying, hard. _I knew I should have stayed with her_. I walked to the driver side and tapped on the window. The look on her face nearly killed me. I opened the door and picked her up in her arms and carried her into the house.

"I'll call the Cullen's and let them know she got here safe. I'll see you in the morning kids."

I waited till my dad left the room before I sat Ness down on the couch. I kneeled in front of her and whipped the falling tears from her face. "What happened?" She wouldn't look at me. She just looked at the floor and shook her head. After a few long seconds she finally looked up at me.

"Is it ok if I stay here tonight?"

I pulled her to me and kissed her forehead. "You can stay here for as long as you want, but please Ness, tell me what happened." She whimpered softly and buried her face in my neck.

"Can it wait till the morning?"

I nodded my head in agreement. "You've had a long night. Let's get you to bed." I picked her up again carried her into my room and sat her on the bed. "Did you bring anything?" She nodded and motioned out the door. "I'll be right back." As soon as I got outside I got on my cell and called Alice. She picked up in two rings.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't even know what happened. She won't talk. She just keeps crying and crying. What the hell happened?" There was a long pause. "Alice, just tell me."

"Edward overreacted. Words were said. Ego's were bruised…."

"And this isn't something you could have warned me about earlier? Is he going to try to come get her tonight?"

"I don't know. He hasn't made up his mind." She sounded nervous. I didn't know Alice that well, but the only time she ever was nervous was when she was lying.

"Alice I know Edward is your brother and I respect your feeling for wanting to protect him, but I'm letting you know right now he better not set foot on the reservation tonight. There is no way in hell I'm letting him take her in the condition she's in right now."

"I agree with you Jacob. I do. She's had a lot to deal with for one night. I'll let Bella know to keep Edward home. Can I call you tomorrow?" Besides Bella, Alice was the only one I could really trust to have Nessie's best interest at heart. I knew she would understand.

"Sure." I was about to say goodnight when I could sense there was something else she wanted to ask. "Alice is there something you want to say?"

"Um…yea…Jacob, do me a favor and don't tell Sam what's going on. I have a strange feeling that if you tell him he's going to get a little….."

"Edward on us," I laughed.

"I was shooting for hysterical, but fine be an ass. Just promise me this, ok. Only tell who you can really trust."

I didn't get it. _Why the big hush, hush?_ "Sure Alice. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I hung up and got Nessie's bag out of the car.

By the time I got back to her she was already asleep. I sat the bag down at the foot of the bed and threw a light blanket on top of her. I lightly brushed a stray hair from her face and noticed a small tear running down her cheek. At that moment I realized that I'm not letting her go. Not now, not ever. There was nothing done or said to have had Nessie in this condition. The more I thought about it the more pissed off I got. I walked into the living room and called Embry.

"Dude, what the hell it's like…." There was a pause and then a really drawn out yawn. "….three o'clock in the morning."

"Can I tell you something? And you have to promise you're going to keep it from Sam."

I heard a lot of rustling in the background. Embry cleared his throat. "Is this an order?"

"Only if it needs to be."

"No man I got you. What's up?"

* * *

I didn't even realize I feel asleep. I stretch and got up from the couch and headed to my room to see if Nessie was up yet. There was a note taped to the front of my door.

You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. I went for a walk down to the beach. Love you, Ness

I threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans and ran out the door. When I got to the beach I scanned the area looking for her. _Where is she?_ "Nessie," I yelled as loud as I could. I looked around and listened. Nothing. I started running down the beach. "NESSIE!" I yelled even louder. Still nothing. My heart was pounding. _God please don't do this to me. Where are you baby?_ I stopped and looked around again to see if I should head back.

"She's were she belongs."

I turned around to see Edward standing behind me. It's been a long time sense I felt such anger pulsing threw my body. I could tell I was shaking but I didn't care. "Where is she?" I yelled. He wouldn't answer. I suddenly heard my dad yelling my name. I slightly turned my head in the direction of the voice, but he wasn't there. I went to look back at Edward but he was gone. I stepped forward and looked around. "Where is she? What did you do to her?!"

"Jacob!"

I opened my eyes and saw my dad looking down at me. I stood up so fast I almost knocked him out of his chair. I looked around the living room. "Where is she? Where's Nessie?"

"Relax son, she's outside talking to Alice on the phone. That must have been one hell of a dream. I haven't seen you shake like that in your sleep in years."

I walked over to the window and saw Ness pacing around talking on the phone. I let out a relieving breath and rested my forehead on the glass. "You have no idea dad." I turned and looked at him. "How's she doing?"

"She seems like she's in a better state of mind. Do you think it's smart to let her stay here?" He asked rolling his chair closer to me.

"Were else could she go? I don't trust for her to stay at Charlie's and I don't want to have her stay alone at a hotel."

He sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "I just hope this doesn't stir up any problems between us and the Cullen's. We have been good with the Cullen's for years now Jacob. Better than any generation before us. I know you love her but…."

"I know dad." I knew were this conversation was going. "I understand what might come from this. But dad, I love her. I want to marry her." I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face. "And dad, she said yes."

He wheeled his chair right up to me and I bent down so he didn't have to strain to look up at me. He rested his hand on my shoulder. "Then you'll have my full support no matter what decision you make. And we all will be here for you if you need us." He patted my shoulder and smiled. "Now go out there and be there for your fiancé."

I got up and walked to the front door and paused. "Hay dad, do me a favor. Don't tell Sam."

He let out a small laugh. "What are you nuts? If I were you I wouldn't tell Paul either." I nodded and walked outside.

I leaned against the house watching Nessie on the phone. She was in such deep discussion I doubt she even noticed me standing here. I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips. She was wearing the funniest looking pajamas I have ever seen. There were long pants and a short sleeve shirt with a zebra pattern. I didn't know if I wanted to kiss her or go hunting for wild game. I guess my soft laugh alerted her of my presence because she quickly got off the phone and walked towards me.

"Well it's about time you woke up." She hopped up the steps and jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist. I was taken back by this sudden mood change from last night.

"I see we feel better now?" I lifted her off me and set her back on her feet. "Maybe now you can tell me what happened last night?"

"I'll go change and then we can go for a walk. Is that ok?"

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" I laughed pulling at her shirt. "It's very….sweet."

She slapped my hand away. "Oh shut up." She walked over to open the door but I stopped her and pulled her in for a deep kiss. When I finally let her go she let out a deep breath. She opened her eyes and smiled. "I think I can get used to this."

"Used to what?"

"Kissing you first thing in the morning."

"I hope so."

In less than fifteen minutes Nessie was dressed, cleaned up and walking with me out the door towards the beach. I took her hand in mine and entwined our fingers. I decided to go first.

"So, was that Alice you were talking to?"

"Yea, she just wanted to make sure I was ok and that I had everything I might need for at least a few days."

"Do you?"

"Do I what? Have what I need? Yea, I guess."

"No, what I mean is….well….do you want to stay with me that long?" _That didn't come out right._

She stopped and looked at me. I could tell she was just as confused about the question as I was. "Do you not want me to stay here that long?" She asked softly.

I lightly rubbed my thumb across her soft lips. "I never want you to leave. But I know you will have to go back someday. I just want you to know that my dad and I agreed that you can stay with us for as long as you want or need." A smile spread across her face and she collapsed in my arms hugging me tightly.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I feel so alone and out of place right now."

I lifted her face so I could look her in the eyes and kissed her. "You will never be alone or out of place Nessie, because you will always have a place here with me. Never forget that, ok?" She nodded her head and we continued our way to first beach.

It was Tuesday so I knew the beach would be for the most part disserted. We rolled are pant legs up and walked into the water. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head. We stood there for a while feeling the wind lightly blow against us.

"He wanted to send me away." She whispered.

It took me a moment to let that sink in. "Were?"

"Florida. To live with Grandma Renee," she rested her head back against my shoulder. "And he meant it."

"Well that does sound like Edward." I kissed her hair. "Whenever he feels things are getting dangerous he…"

"Overreacts. Yea, trust me I know but…." She turned and looked at me. She had tears in her eyes. "Mom was in on it too. She was just going to let him ship me off." She started crying. "I love my family Jacob. With all my heart, I swear it, but I can't stand the feeling of being taken away from you."

I took her face in my hands. "That will never happen." I kissed her softly and pulled her to me. "I promise you Nessie. So help me if he tries to take you away I'll run to the ends of the earth and back to find you. He's not taking you away from me, understand?" I felt her nod her head. I held her tightly until her light sobs subsided. She pulled away suddenly looking at me as if she came to an epiphany.

"Let's just run away. We'll get married and start all over." I laughed and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "You laugh, but I'm serious. We can finally do what we've always talked about."

I knew she was serious, and a part of me was more than willing to drop everything and leave. But we couldn't. I couldn't. "What about your family, my family." Trying to have her see some reason to stay. Her eyes fell to the ground. I lifted her chin forcing her to look at me. "But at anytime you want to get married we'll go."

She looked at me surprised. "You'd marry me right now?"

"Yes." I said without any hesitation.

She took a small step back. "You're serious."

"As a heart attack."

She looked away for a moment, and then back at me smiling. She reached for my face and kissed me. I took her waist and pulled her body against mine. "What's your dad doing tonight?"

_Well that wasn't the response I was looking for._ "Um…I don't know. Why?"

She kissed me again, but this time it was with a little more intensity. "Do you think you can get him out of the house?"

_Were was she going with this?_ "Sure I guess. Again, why?"

She looked deep in my eyes. "I'll marry you tomorrow. You, me and a priest. That's all I need, but you have to promise me….." I couldn't let her finish. I picked her up and twirled her around and around. She just made me the happiest I have ever been. _She wanted to get married. She really did!_ "Wait, wait Jacob. I'm not done." She laughed. I put her back down and kissed her. "Hold on." She mumbled against my lips. She pulled away and pushed her hand against my chest, keeping me at arm's length. "Under one condition."

"Anything," I laughed.

"I want us to…to…you know." She blushed.

It took me a second to realize what she was trying to say. I pushed her arm down and took her hands in mine. "Are you sure? Even when we get married this isn't something we have to do right away. We can take our time…."

"No I want to." She lifted my hand and kissed it. "I want our first time as husband and wife to be romantic and special, and I know it won't if you're constantly worried that you're hurting me." She stepped forward, pressing her body against mine. "Please Jacob, I want this so much."

I knew she did, but I still wasn't sure if she was really ready. But to avoid an argument I nodded my head. She smiled and kissed my hand again. I leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I pulled her in and held her tightly. I knew I should be excited about tonight and tomorrow, but my mind was already thinking of Edward. Was Alice going to see this? Was Edward going to try to come over and stop us? I needed to get the guys together and figure out how to stop them from trying to sabotage the wedding. I looked down at Nessie. She was looking out towards the ocean, smiling. I kissed her head. I vowed at that moment to never see her cry because of Edward's anger again.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I stood in her bedroom watching the sun rise. She has not slept in our house for months, but her sent still lingered a little here. I couldn't stand being in the main house anymore. Their thoughts of anger and frustration with me were becoming overwhelming. I looked around at all the stuffed animals and small trinkets that covered the room. I walked over to her bed and sat down picking up a stuffed bear that sat in the middle. I gazed at it for a long time. I felt like half of me was missing. How could I have let this happen? I've never felt like a failure before, and at this moment I felt like I not only failed my wife and daughter, but my whole family as well.

"I remember when you gave her that." I looked up to see Bella leaning against the door jam.

I laughed. "It was a few years back when we took her to the fair." She walked over and sat next to me. "It was the first time we took her out around people. I'll never forget how excited she was seeing other kids her age." I also remember all the gossiping thoughts around us when she accidently slipped and called me dad, but I didn't care. "She ran around everywhere saying hello to every person that walked by." I still had the dress she wore in our closet. Alice of course picked it out, but it looked beautiful on her. It was blue with a white ribbon around the waist.

She nodded her head. "I remember. The only way to keep her still was to have her sit on your shoulders." Bella got up and walked across the room and leaned against Nessie's dresser. "We can't keep doing this to her Edward. It's pushing her away."

I ran my fingers through my hair and nodded. "I know."

"I really hope you do Edward because I'm not that confident she's ever going to want to come back." I looked at her in shock. She rolled her eyes. "Come on. If I was her I wouldn't want to either."

I rested my head in my hands. "I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant for it to get this far. I'm just not ready." I looked up at her in desperation. "I feel like I'm losing her. Every day she looks older, and I feel like she's slipping out of my grasp."

Bella came over and kneeled in front of me. "This isn't entirely all your fault. We all took part in sheltering her from the world. But Edward, if you keep fighting with her the way that you do we may lose her for good." She looked down at the floor. "I love you Edward, but I can't lose her. I've had to make some tuff choices in the past having to pick between two people that I love, and this time Edward you're not going to win."

I knew she was right. I had to start accepting the fact that my little girl was a young woman now. I would do anything for Nessie. Why was it so hard to accept that she was in love? Jacob was a good man. He has shown his love and devotion for Nessie countless amounts of times. I had to fix this somehow. I needed my daughter back. I lifted her chin with my hand forcing her to look at me. The pain in her eyes crushed me. "I'll fix this Bella. I'll do whatever it takes to bring our family back together again. I promise."

She nodded her head and smiled. "I know. I just hope it's not too late." There was a soft tap on the door. We looked over and saw Alice standing there.

"Hay, I just thought you should know that I just got off the phone with her. She seems a lot better."

"Is she ok? Are the Black's keeping her comfortable?" Bella asked softly.

Alice nodded. "They told her she could stay there till she's ready to come back." _She also told me to tell you not to worry Edward. Jacob is sleeping on the couch while she sleeps in his bed. _

That really didn't comfort me too much, but I was just happy she was safe. "Thank you Alice for calling to check up on her. I really appreciate it." I patted the bed and gestured for her to come sit next to me. She skipped over and sat down. "So I guess you have a lot to plan for."

Bella looked at me confused, but Alice caught on a squealed. "Really?! Oh god, I have to call her back and let her know. This is too exciting."

"I don't get it? What are we talking about again?" Bella asked standing up.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Well it's either they do it behind our backs, and we miss our daughter's wedding day, or we give our blessing and let it happen."

"You're serious? You're ok with this?" She asked skeptically.

"I don't want to miss giving my daughter away."

She sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered kissing her back.

"Yea, yea whatever. I love you all too, but we don't have time for that. We have a lot to do, and very little time to do it in." Alice grumbled pulling out her cell phone and scrolling around.

"I'm confused? Why the time crunch?" Was there already a date planned that I didn't know about?

"Let's just say that Nessie is deciding to jump the gun." She half laughed putting the phone to her ear.

"It's not like they're getting married tonight Alice." Bella asked more like a question than a statement.

"No, tomorrow night." She said quickly before leaving a message for Nessie to call her back. Bella and I looked at Alice in shock. "What? Hay you said you were ok with it guys." She yelled. "I'm just trying to make it a nice one in the short time that I have. When Nessie calls me back you can talk to her about the spontaneousness of it all later, but for now I'm on the clock."

RPOV

I've never felt so free before in my life. We ran through the trees towards Jacob's house. I reached the front door and slammed by body against it, slightly shaking the whole house. I turned to see Jacob run up and rest his hands on either side of my face, stopping me from being able to move. "You cheated." He laughed looking at me through the tops of his eyes.

"Who me?" I smiled back, resting my hand dramatically on my chest. "I'm hurt."

"Well I apologize Ms. Cullen." He leaned in so close to me our lips were almost touching. "But I don't take kindly to cheating."

Before I could protest he slung me over his shoulder and walked in the house. "What am I a cave woman?"

He carried me over to the couch and smacked my butt hard. "Hey dad, look what I found laying around. What do you think, should we keep her?"

He turned me slightly to the side, and I saw Billy sitting on the couch. I smiled and waved. He laughed and did the same. "As long as she's house broken I guess we can make room." We all laughed as he sat me back on my feet. "Ness, your phone has been going off like crazy. You should go check on it." He pointed to Jacob's bedroom. I looked up at Jacob and kissed his cheek, and made my way down the hall into his room.

I sat on the bed and flipped open my phone. Sure enough there were countless amounts of missed calls, voice mails, and text messages. And for the most part they were from Alice. I decided to just listen to them all instead of looking at her name over and over again down my missed call's list. My phone said I had seventeen voice mails.

"Hey Ness, call me back as soon as you get this. I know what you're planning, and you are not going to get hitched in a t-shirt and jeans." Next. "Hey I need to know what Jacob's sizes are, so he's not wearing jeans and a t-shirt to a wedding." _This is unbelievable._ Next. "Where are you? Why are you not answering your phone? I don't have time for this Nessie. I have a lot to do, and only today to do it in. Call me!" The next thirteen messages were all basically the same, only her voice just kept getting louder, and more frantic. The last message was different. At first, there was nothing. I thought for a minute Alice might have hit a dead zone with her phone, but then I heard my dad clear his throat.

"Renesmee, I wanted to let you know that I know what you two are planning and I just wanted to say that you have our blessing. Please do me a favor and talk to your mom before doing this. It would break her heart if she wasn't there. Mine too." I sank to the floor and started crying. "I love you and miss you so much baby. Please call us soon. And do me a favor, call Alice. She's in hysterics not hearing back from you."

The message ended and I started crying harder. In seconds Jacob was sitting next to me, holding me. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" I looked at him and nodded. I replayed the message and gave the phone to him. There was no emotion on his face as he listened to my father's message. When he was done he closed the phone and looked at me. "Do you believe him or do you think it's a trick?" _He's serious._ Did he really think my dad would be that cruel, and say such an elaborate lie to try to get me to come home? _No, I refuse to believe that._

"I believe him. Alice wouldn't be planning a wedding right now if he didn't agree to it." He looked uncertain, but he shrugged his shoulders and got up and left. I sat there looking at the doorway. _Did he really not believe him?_ He almost seemed like he didn't care. _Why was he acting this way? Why wasn't he happy for us?_ I got up and walked into the living room. He was sitting on the couch, staring at the blank screen in front of him. I looked around for Billy, but he was gone. I walked over to Jacob and sat next to him and took his hand in mine.

"What's wrong? Are you not happy that my family is giving their blessing?"

He looked at me and smiled. "No, I'm very happy for you…. I mean us. It's just…. I didn't think this would happen, and I kept having this strange feeling that Edward was going to try to take you from me." He looked nervous. _What was going on?_ He took my face with both of his hands. "I have to go. I can't talk to you about it now, but I have to go fix something. Promise me you'll be back here tonight around nine." I nodded my head, and he leaned in and kissed me. His warm mouth set my lips on fire, and I felt it spread to my cheeks. This kiss was different. It wasn't filled with the love and passion all the others had. It's like I could feel his nervousness through his lips. He pulled away slowly. "I love you." He got up and got his keys and walked out the door. I sat there in shock.

"What the hell just happened?" I whispered to myself.

* * *

When I pulled up to the house Alice was waiting for me at the front door. She ran up and opened the door before I even had a chance to put the car in park. "Do you have a problem answering your phone?"

I laughed. "I missed you too. And no, but before we get into the whole planning thing I need to talk to my father first." I got out and walked with her to the house. Everyone was there except my dad. Alice skipped over to Jasper as Emmett came over and pulled me into a tight hug.

"All I'm gonna say is if he doesn't make you the happiest girl alive I'm gonna neuter him!" He sat me down and kissed my forehead. "But all jokes aside I'm happy for you."

Esme came over, and hugged me. "We all are sweetie."

"Speak for yourself." Rosalie almost yelled from across the room. "Don't get me wrong Ness, I'm happy for you, but if you think I'm ever going to go visit you your nuts. I mean I can barely stand the smell right now…."

"That's enough Rosalie." We all turned and saw my dad walk through the front door. "No one is asking you to go anyway."

My mom came over and hugged me from behind. "Go and talk to your father. We'll be here waiting for you when you get back." She kissed my hair. "I love you."

I looked over my shoulder at her. "I love you too."

My dad and I walked through the forest for a while before he spoke. "Ness," He stopped and looked at me. "I'm sorry. I never meant to push you away."

I nodded my head. "I know daddy." He held out his arms, and I ran to them letting him pull me tightly to his chest. I rubbed my tears on his shirt. _I'm sorry to daddy. I love you, so much._

"I love you too, baby. Till the day I die."

We walked over to a fallen tree and sat on it. I laid my head against his shoulder, maintaining my voiceless conversation. _I was so scared that you'd never want to see me again._

"That's ridiculous." He laughed.

I looked up at him. _Dad, if you don't want me to get married tomorrow I won't, but please don't ask me to wait a few years because I want this so badly._

He brushed my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead. "If this is what you really want Nessie than I'm not going to stop you. Don't get me wrong I do wish that you would wait, but your mom and I love you, and we know Jacob does to. If he makes you happy then be happy. Just know that no matter what your mom and I will be here for you if you need us."

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you daddy." We held each other like that for awhile. Words couldn't describe how relieved I was to hear those words come from my dad. For the first time I felt like my dad was talking with me, and not to me. I pulled away and wiped the annoying tears that kept falling. _God, like I haven't cried enough in the last twenty-four hours._

He let out a soft chuckle, reaching over to help brush them away. "Well as long as there happy ones that's all that matters."

"They are, I promise." I looked down at my watch. "We should get back. Alice is probably going nuts waiting for me."

Sure enough as soon as we walked in Alice took my hand and guided me back out the door. "We're going shopping." I turned to see my mom and Rosalie following us. "Thank god it's still early."

"Well all I'm gonna say is that I don't care what we do as long as I'm at Jacob's at nine."

My mom gave me a sideways glance. "What's going on at nine?"

"To be honest I don't know." We got in my dad's Volvo and headed down the road. I turned to look at my mom. "Jacob was acting a little funny when I let him hear the message dad left. He told me to meet him at nine, and then ran out the door."

Rosalie let out a small laugh. "Getting cold paws are we?"

"Pipe down Rose." Alice scolded. She looked at me and smiled. "I'm sure he's just making sure everything is perfect for tonight." I was confused. _Tonight? What's going on to… oh. Oh._ I looked at Alice and blushed.

"And what's going on tonight?" My mom asked.

"Nothing." Alice and I said in unison.

I took out my phone to text Jacob. EVERYTHING IS GREAT. DAD AND I ARE COOL. GOING SHOPPING WITH THE GIRLS. CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AT 9. LOVE YOU.

A few minutes later Jacob messaged me back. **Good to hear. Have fun. I'll be waiting when you get back. Love you more. **

I closed the phone and smiled. A few seconds later my phone vibrated again. I opened it and saw it was a message from Alice. I looked over at her, but she kept her eyes on the road. I looked down and noticed her phone in her hand. I opened the message. **So we're shopping not only for tomorrow, but tonight too.**

I looked at my phone wide eyed. I clicked away as fast as I could. WHAT! NO, ALICE NOTHING FANCY. I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO WEAR IT YOU KNOW!

A second later she messaged me back. _God she was fast._ **No faith.** I looked at her and smiled nervously.

Then my phone went off again. I opened it and saw it was a message from my mom. **I don't know what you two are up to, but whatever it is I know it's not good.** I closed my phone and put it away. Nine wasn't going to get here fast enough.

JPOV

_I gotta fix this, I gotta fix this!_ I was speeding down the road towards Embry's house. As soon as I pulled up I got out and ran to his door. Before I had the chance to knock he opened the door. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Please tell me you haven't told the guys yet!" I yelled, pulling at his shirt with both of my hands.

"I haven't told the guys yet." He stammered cautiously.

I leaned in closer, tightening my grip on his shirt. "Are you screwing with me? You sound a little uncertain." He wouldn't look me in the eye. "Who did you tell Embry?"

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok, so I might have told Quil, but that's all. I swear Jake, I didn't tell anyone else." I let go of his shirt and took a step back. I walked down the lone step that lead to Embry's front door, and sat down. Embry came up and sat down next to me. "Don't worry bro, Quil wouldn't say anything." He rested his hand on my shoulder. "We got your back."

I looked at him and laughed. "Yea, I know. I'm not worried about that. It's just that the situation has changed. The Cullen's have decided to give their blessing."

He jumped up and clapped his hands. "That's awesome. Let's get this show on the road." I looked at him hesitantly. He sat back down next to me. "Don't tell me you think there still going to try to stop it?"

I scratched my head. "No, well, I don't know. I just have this sinking feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow."

Embry let out a loud laugh. "Don't worry Jake. Everyone gets nervous about their first time?" I punched his arm. "Ouch. What the hell?" He got up and rubbed his arm. "It's called a joke you jerk."

"So was mine, but my punch line was better." At that second I felt my phone go off. It was a message from Nessie. EVERYTHING IS GREAT. DAD AND I ARE COOL. GOING SHOPPING WITH THE GIRLS. CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AT 9. LOVE YOU. I let out a sigh of relief. About ninety percent of my worries just fell off my shoulders. I quickly sent a text back and set my phone down.

"So?" I looked up at Embry who was looking at me annoyed. "Do I have to drag it out of you or are you going to tell me what's going on?"

I shook my head. "Apparently everything is cool. Edward is really going along with. She's off shopping with the girls as we speak."

"So what do we do now?"

I got up and smiled. "Well best man, you need to go get dressed so we can go talk to the elders. We need to get their ok, and see if one of them will perform the ceremony."

Embry gave me a hug. "Best man huh? I'm honored. Give me ten minutes."

We arrived at the council hall around noon. Almost everyone was there, including my father. The elders looked perplexed in a way that made me nervous, but my dad gave me a wink which slightly relaxed me. Slightly. He motioned for me to sit down next to him. I looked at Embry who shot me a quick sympathetic look and sat down.

One of the elders leaned forward and looked at me. "So your father tells me there is a congratulations to be said, but frankly Jacob I'm not so sure." He looked worried and rubbed his face. "We understand that this child is your imprint, and also understand that you care a great deal for her outside of that, but she is also one of them and with that have great uncertainty giving our blessing." The others all nodded their head and murmured amongst themselves. I looked at my father for reassurance, but he said nothing. He just looked at the other elders like I wasn't even there.

I stood up quickly. "May I say something?" They all fell silent and looked at me. I turned to Embry who raised his fist in support. I took a breath and cleared my throat. "I understand your concerns, and appreciate them whole heartedly. But Nessie is no mere child, and she isn't just an imprint to me. She is the love of my life. I would give my life for her."

"From what I understand you felt the same way about another girl not that long ago." One of the elders spoke.

I nodded my head. "Yes, but her heart wasn't mine. With Nessie her heart _is_ mine. As if _she_ imprinted on me."

There were nods and more murmuring with my statement. I looked at Embry who smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Jacob," I looked at Quil Senior who seemed the most skeptical out of the group. "What does her kind think of all this?"

I smiled at him. "They are accepting, and are helping in planning the wedding as we speak."

After a long talk amongst themselves they looked up at me. "We will need more time to talk about this before we give our blessing. When we have made our decision," Quil Senior motioned towards my father. "Billy will get back with you." I looked at my father nervously who motioned for me to leave. I came here not knowing what would happen, but this wasn't what I expected.

The car ride back to Embry's was uncomfortable. I could feel his eyes on me the whole way back to his house. "What Embry? I feel like you want to make out with me."

"Sorry to disappoint you bro," He laughed leaning back in his seat. "But you're not my type."

"You could have fooled me with the fuck me eyes you've been giving me for the last ten minutes."

"I'm just worried about you. That was pretty intense back there." Embry let out a big sigh. "All this for a girl?"

I stopped in front of his house and put the car in park. "She's not just any girl Embry…."

"I know, trust me, I know. I've had to hear you think about her for years." Embry opened the door and was halfway out before he paused to look at me. "All I'm saying is just don't flip out if your dad doesn't have the answer you wanted." He got out and walked in his house. I sat there for a long time thinking about that. _What if the council does say no? I love Nessie with all my heart, but I also love my people. Could I turn my back from the pack?_ I shook my head from those thoughts. If I had to think about this I'll think about it tomorrow. Tonight was about Nessie, and I didn't have much more time to prepare.

* * *

I looked over at the clock. 8:50. _Ness is going to be here soon._ I started going around the house lighting all the candles I set up. I stood back and looked at all the lit candles. _This is lame_, I thought to myself.

Knock, knock, knock.

_Crap she's early_. I looked down at myself and smoothed out the wrinkles in my shirt. Before I opened the door I checked my breath. _Not terrible_. I slowly opened the door and was aw struck by the woman that stood before me. She was breathtaking. She was wearing a blue dress that hugged every curve perfectly. Her hair was down, and fell perfectly around her shoulders. I don't know how long we were standing there before I realized her slight shiver. I reached for her hand and pulled her inside. "I'm sorry sweetie." I closed the door behind me, and wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm. "I don't know what got into me. Are you warming up?"

"I'm not cold." She giggled against my chest. "Just…."

"Nervous," I laughed. "Don't worry, so am I." I tilted her chin up at me. "We have the whole house to our selves tonight. We'll take as much time as we need." She let out a soft sigh and rested her forehead on my chest. I let my hands fall into her velvet hair. She smelt like heaven. My thoughts were sidetracked by a soft giggle. "What's so funny?"

Nessie pulled away and looked around the room. "Did your electricity go out or something?" Motioning at all the candles around the room.

"Is it stupid? I was trying to set the mood." _I knew this would be lame._

"No." The look in her eyes practically said it all. "It's the most beautiful thing I ever seen." She leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. "I don't disserve it."

"No, baby," I whispered. "You disserve so much more." She kissed me again. I could have stayed there all night just holding her, kissing her in the dim candle light. I cupped her face and slowly pulled away, hearing a soft whimper escape her lips. "I want to show you something." I took her hand and led her to my sister's old room. I stopped at the door. "Close your eyes."

"What?" She laughed. I looked at her, and I guess she could tell the seriousness on my face because she quit laughing immediately. I nodded my head and she rolled her eyes, and then shut them. I waved my hand back and forth over her face. "I'm not peeking." She laughed. I opened the door and guided her right up to the entrance. I bent down and helped her slip out of her shoes. I stood up and leaned into her ear.

"Ok, open your eyes." I knew she did when I heard a gasp. She threw her hands over face and laughed. But what I thought was laughing turned out to be crying. I turned her around and pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's too much, isn't it? Come on lets go." _You made her cry you asshole. You're moving too fast._ I went to pull her into the hallway, but she pushed me away.

"Are you kidding me?" She whipped the tears from her eyes, and walked in the room. I had the floor covered in pillows and comforters to make the room a giant bed. I also had candles surrounding the room too. She sat down in the middle of the room with a thud. "Jacob, this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. How did you put this together?"

I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame. "Well there wasn't much in here after my sisters left. I put the boxes in the shed and pulled out every pillow and blanket I could find." I walked over and sat in front of her. "I didn't want to only make tomorrow night special," I reached over and took her hand in mine. "I want every night to be special with you. I love you."

"I love you too," She leaned forward, "always," she whispered against my lips. I sat there frozen with my eyes closed. I wasn't sure if it was her hands that were trembling or mine when our lips finally met. _More, I need more of her._ I pulled at her waist and had it so she was now straddling me. I entwined my fingers in her hair, pushing her lips harder against mine. She moaned softly when my tongue slipped between her soft lips. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist, and lightly bucked her hips to push against my already straining bulge in my pants. _Slow down, too fast. This will end before it'll even begin. _I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers. Do to her legs spread the way that they were the scent of her arousal engulfed the room. All I could do was imagine my face buried in that scent.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me," I whispered against her cheek.

"Oh no, I can tell how hard it is." Nessie giggled back. She started to buck her hips again, but I stopped her. She gave me a soulful look. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and shook my head. "We just have to slow down. You have no idea how bad I just want to rip off your dress." I tightened my grip on her hips. It would be so easy to just shred this thin fabric off her body.

She let go of my shoulders and reached behind her body. "Well we wouldn't want that. Alice would kill you." When I heard the sound of her zipper my heart started to race. She was acting so calm, so confident. I wish I could be as strong. I felt like jell-o against her body. She lifted her hands in the air and smiled at me. "Well?"

_I'm lost_, "Well what?"

"Are you gonna help me take off my dress?" I didn't know how to answer that. I looked down at her hips were her dress was bunched up. I slowly lifted it up and over her head, tossing it to the side.

She started to lower her arms, but I held them up in the air. "Leave them this way." I slowly let my hands run from her wrists, down her arms, to her thick breasts. She was almost eatable. She was wearing a matching bra and panty set, and I was more than confident if I reached to touch her ass I wouldn't feel anything there. I lowered her carefully down on our sea of pillows. With her hands still above her head I let my hands roam over her soft body. When my hand grazed over her chest I could feel her heart beating hard. I smiled to myself. Maybe she isn't as calm as I thought. I looked at her face to see her eyes closed. She was biting her lower lip. I leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Look at me." She slowly opened her eyes and looked back at me, letting her hands rest on my waist. "I love you."

She smiled and let out a soft breath. "I love you too." As I took in her beautiful smile, her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip and I caught it between my own. Our lips began to move in tandem and I could hear small whimpers begin to escape as she pulled me closer, her fingers tangled in my hair. I slowly kissed down her body taking time to cherish every small part that passed by my lips. When I reached her panties I sucked in a quick breath smelling her arousal. I rested my forehead right above the thin material, letting the tip of my nose softly brush back and forth over it. Ever so carefully I took both my index fingers and hooked them to the sides of her panties, and lowered them away from her body. I noted to myself that I was correct with my assumption earlier. This had to be the sexiest thing I have ever had in my hands. I wadded them up and stuck them in my pocket. I looked up at Nessie to see if she noticed what I did. She didn't. Her eyes were shut and her hands were tightly gripping the blankets and pillows beside her. I reached up and took her left hand in mine. She looked down at me with the same intensity that I was feeling.

"I love you," I whispered lightly kissing her inner thigh. I used my right hand to softly part her legs while I let my lips softly brush against her smooth wet folds. Her grip on hand tightened as she let out a soft whimper. I took comfort in the smell that was radiating from her body. The provocative smell caused my pants to strain even harder than they already were. I caressed my tongue between her folds and over her throbbing nub. I heard her moan my name as I suckled softly at it. I felt her quiver continuously as I did this over and over while tightening her grip on my hand each time.

"Jacob please," she begged between rushed breathes.

I moved up her body and kissed her lips softly. I searched her eyes making sure there still wasn't any hint of uncertainty. But I saw nothing but love and desire in those eyes. A reflection I'm sure of my own eyes staring back at her. I let go of her hand to unbutton my pants and lower them down my legs. I didn't bother wearing boxers knowing the end result of this night. I had her sit up so I could unclasp her bra and let it fall away from her body. I kissed her lips while lowering her back down on our quilted bed. I felt her leg rise up and wrap around my waist. I lowered my hips, and lightly pushed against hers. We both moaned at the feeling of our most intimate parts finally touching each other.

"Nessie?" I whispered against her lips.

"Yes?"

"Please tell me if I need to…" She lifted a single finger and rested it against my lips, silencing me.

"I love you Jacob. My heart. My soul. My body. Everything I am is for you, and you only."

I kissed her lips hungrily as I lifted her other leg while positioning myself at her heated entrance. I leaned into her ear and whispered loving words of comfort while slowly connecting our bodies into one. I felt her body tense up slightly when I was fully inside her, but she kept her legs tightly bound around my body. I buried my face in her neck feathering kisses to try to comfort her pain. I've never felt so complete than at that moment. It took all the self control I had to not continue. I felt the faint touch of her lips brush against my shoulder as her fingertips gingerly ran up my back. I looked at her in awe. This was my best friend. The love of my life, and future wife. She never looked more beautiful to me than at this moment. I kissed her lips while I slowly started moving in and out of her. Little by little I felt her body starting to relax more with each thrust. I let out a low moan when I felt her legs readjust higher. God she felt so good. I ran my tongue up her neck to her ear were I lightly nibbled at the soft skin.

"Mmmm….harder Jacob. Please just a little harder," She moaned in my ear.

Hearing her moans caused a slight growl of excitement to erupt from my chest. I started moving a little faster, still trying to maintain a little self control. I felt her nails dig deep into my back as she whimpered my name over and over again.

"God Nessie, I love you. I love you so much baby," I moaned as I started thrusting faster.

"I love you too," She whispered. "Oh my god Jacob, I'm almost there," She yelled as she started meeting me with each thrust. So was I, but I'd be dammed if I wasn't going to make sure I saw her go first. I lowered my hand to her breasts and started twisting her firm nipple in between my fingers. I crashed my lips to hers as I felt her tight walls tighten around me, and with one last thrust I came with her.

* * *

I was awoken by a light tap on the bedroom door. "Jacob? Jacob?" My dad whispered.

"Give me a minute." I rubbed my eyes and looked at my watch. It was 1am. I looked down at Nessie curled up against my chest. She had her hair twirled around her fingers, and there was even a light smile on her face. _What did I ever do to disserve this?_ I lightly kissed her forehead and slowly got dressed. When I walked into the living room my dad was there waiting.

"They've come to a decision."

"And?" I whispered.

"They want to talk to her." He paused. He looked so conflicted to continue. "They want to do a…test of some kind."

"What do you mean…." I started to yell, but my dad raised his hand to hush me. I took a step closer to him. "What do you mean they want to do a test? What kind of test?"

"I don't know son. That decision was made without me. But they want you both there today at nine."

I was furious. What kind of test would they have to do on Nessie to approve a marriage? I started pacing the room. I finally sat down. "What will happen if she doesn't pass?"

"You know that answer already Jacob." He wheeled his chair to me, and rested his hand on my shoulder. "But no matter the outcome my son, I will support your decision. You know that right?" I looked up at my father and gave him a weak smile, and nodded. "Good. Now go back to sleep. You two have a busy day today."

I got up and walked to the bedroom. I stopped and looked at my dad. I wanted to say so much to him. To tell him how happy I was to have him as my father, but the words just couldn't come out. I gave a small wave and walked in the room, quietly shutting the door behind me. Nessie hadn't moved the whole time. I looked down at her for a while. Tracing every curve, every inch of her naked body. I noticed she shivered and took a quilt from the corner of the room and carefully laid it over her. She sighed quietly, and I swore I heard her say my name. I walked over to the far wall and sat against it. How could I sleep now? I sat there for hours thinking of every possible test the elders could want to throw at her. I noticed the sun coming up through the window. It shined perfectly over Nessie's body. She rolled over, facing away from me, and muttered my name again. I looked at my watch. It was 6am. In three short hours I had to be ready to except that I was either going to have the full support of my people or possible never be welcomed back after today. But no matter what the elders decide, at the end of the day, Nessie will be my wife.

RPOV

I stretched my hand across our makeshift bed to try to feel for Jacob, but he wasn't there. I opened my eyes and realized I couldn't feel Jacob next to me either. I sat up clutching the blanket to my chest.

"Good morning." I turned to see Jacob sitting against the wall. "Did you sleep well?"

I stood up and wrapped the blanket tighter around me, and walked over to Jacob. I sat down next to him, and rested my head on his shoulder. "Why are you all the way over here?" He took my hand and kissed it softly.

"I just wanted to watch you sleep." I could tell there was something wrong. He seemed very tense. Even the sound of his voice made me nervous. "You should get dressed. We have a very busy day today." I was taken back when I looked up at him. No smile, no kiss, nothing. He just kept his eyes forward. I smiled to try to lighten the mood.

"Besides getting married what else did you have on you're to do list today?" I was trying to sound sarcastic, but again the look on his face worried me. _What is he hiding, and why was he keeping it from me?_ I got up and walked to the door and stopped. _Was it me? Did I do something wrong last night? _"Why won't you talk to me Jacob?" I kept my hand on the door with my back turned. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. _What if he's changing his mind because I'm not good? _"Is it because of last night? Cause I wasn't any…. good?" I didn't mean for my voice to crack at the end, but I couldn't stop the tears falling down my face. There was a long silence which only caused my tears to fall harder. I went to leave and had the door barely open a crack before Jacob closed it from behind me. I stared at his hand that was flat against the door. Afraid to turn I just stood there silently crying. I felt his fingers softly playing with my hair.

"Nessie, I have never experienced anything as beautiful as what we did together last night. I wish we could just play that night over and over again." He moved my hair to the side and kissed my neck. "Please my sweet bride, look at me?" I turned slowly and let my eyes gradually lock with his. He took his hands and rested them on the sides of my face. "Why would you ever think such a thing Ness? Last night was…indescribable."

I shrugged my shoulders. "You seem so cold towards me. I thought it was because you might have regretted last night. You know, because I wasn't good." The second the word 'good' came out of my mouth Jacob's lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his bare back letting my blanket fall to the ground. A low growl escaped from his lips and in a second I was lying on the floor with Jacob on top of me. We feverishly kissed one another while practically clawing at each other. I felt his teeth graze my neck and I let out a gasp when he pushed his bulging pants into my most sensitive area. "Please," I begged.

"You have no idea how much I want to right now." He whispered breathlessly in my ear.

"Why can't we?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked at me and brushed a stray hair from my eyes. "I got to tell you something, and as much as I would like to know more I don't. But you have to know that what I'm about to tell you will never change how I feel about you."

****************

I kept looking at my watch. It was 8:50. Twelve hours ago I was standing in front of Jacob's house ready to experience the best night of my life. Now I'm in front of this huge building ready to take a test of some kind, just so I can get married. Jacob was trying not to look nervous, but I could tell he was. I was sitting on the steps next to Jacob when Billy came up from behind.

"Jacob, we need you to come inside for a moment." Jacob looked at me and gave me a nervous smile. He kissed my lips softly and walked in. Billy waited by the door.

"Billy, what if I fail? I don't want Jacob to have to choose. It would devastate him."

Billy wheeled himself a little closer so I could hear his whispers. "I can't tell you what's going to happen, but just remember to keep those feelings of Jacob close to your heart. That might be the thing that gets you through this," He smiled and reached for my hand. "It's time." At that very moment I think my heart stopped.

It was as if I was walking into an auditorium. There was nothing around but high pillars and space. As I pushed Billy further I could clearly see Jacob standing with the elders at the end of the room. There was a low rumble to my right and I looked over to see Sam, phased, and pacing back and forth. I've seen Sam before in wolf form many times, but for some reason this time felt different. Every cell in my body was telling me to run, but when I looked back at Jacob I knew whatever this test was I had to do it. For us. "I got it from here kiddo." Billy wheeled himself off to the side next to Jacob, and left me alone in the middle of the room. I stood there taking my time to look at each and every man I saw before me. Besides Jacob, Billy and Sam I didn't know any of these people.

"Welcome young lady. It's nice to finally put a face to a name." He had to be the oldest person I have ever seen. He sat in an old wooden chair in the center of smaller chairs that were on either side of him. There were six of them including Billy. His voice seemed friendly, but not knowing if the test already started I decided to keep my answer short.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet all of you too." I kept my hands to my side and stood as still as possible. I could feel Sam's eyes on me the whole time. I'm glad I took Jacob's advice earlier and didn't call home to tell them what was going on. My dad would have flipped.

"We understand that you used to drink human blood," one of the men asked. "Why don't you anymore?"

_Is that what this is all about? Blood_? I thought for a second on how to answer that. I didn't want them to misunderstand me in any way. "I wanted to be able to live a normal life when I got older. I knew drinking human blood wouldn't allow me to do that. When I was old enough I started only drinking animal blood. The older I get the less and less I need it."

"So you do still need blood to survive?" The eldest man asked, his voice not as friendly as before.

I looked at Jacob for comfort. He nodded at me to answer. He looked just as serious and the rest of them. "Occasionally. If I don't I get very week, and sick. But for the most part I can live off of regular food."

"What's occasionally? Once a week, twice a week?" A man at the end asked. He was the scariest of them all. His voice frightened me so much that I even took a small step back.

"Once maybe twice a month." I answered quickly.

"Child, why are you frightened of us?" The eldest asked with a softer voice. "I can tell you are."

"Sir, I love Jacob with all my heart. I just wish I knew what to say to prove that to you." The men started talking amongst themselves and then turned their attention back to me. The scary man at the end got up and started walking towards me, and at the same time so did Sam. I stood there looking from Sam to the scary man, and then at Jacob. He was obviously upset and was being held back by Billy. Before I had time to register what was going on the man sliced his hand with a knife and shoved it in my face.

"Does this bother you? Can you control yourself?" He yelled in my face. I covered my mouth and nose with my hand, and took a few steps back. I heard Sam growl and move behind me. This was all starting to make sense now. If I wanted to marry Jacob I had to prove I was safe not only to him, but to all his people. I paused for a minute and took a few steady breaths before removing my hand from my face.

"No. Your blood doesn't bother me," I said as calmly as possible looking him in the eye.

"Then why the reaction? You looked as if you needed to control yourself," He yelled stepping forward with his bloody hand still raised.

I smiled at him. "I guess I don't react well to people screaming in my face, sir." I took off my sweater and lightly tossed it at him. "For your hand." He took my sweater and walked back to his seat. I was proud of myself, and from the look on Jacob's face he was too. The men mumbled amongst themselves for a while before motioning for me to step closer. Jacob came up and walked with me. I held his hand tight when the eldest man spoke.

"I hope you understand why we had to do this test. There are stories of whole villages being whipped out from just one vampire. We needed to make sure that our people would be safe."

"Yes I understand." Jacob wrapped his arm around me, and kissed the side of my head.

"Then young lady we are looking forward to being able to call you Mrs. Black." He said with a smile.

"So that means I passed?" I smiled back at the old man.

He let out a small laugh. "Yes my dear, you passed."

"Oh my god, thank you." Out of habit I stepped forward to give him a hug, but remembering were I was I simply held out my hand for him to shake it. To my surprise he stood up and held out his arms to me. I carefully hugged him, not knowing how old he really was. I didn't want to hurt the guy. He seemed, to me, one of the most frailest people I have ever met.

"Welcome to our family Renesmee." He whispered in my ear. I pulled away and took Jacob's hand, and we left.

When we finally got outside Jacob picked me up and twirled me around. "Baby I'm so proud of you." He kissed my head before setting me back down. "You have no idea how much better I feel." All I could do was give a small smile. I was just glad to be out of that building. We got in his car and started heading back to Jacob's house. To be honest I couldn't tell you one word of what he was saying the whole way. Even though we got threw it I couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if I failed. _What would have Jacob done? Where would we be?_ When we got to his house I was pulled out of my trance with the feeling of Jacob's hand brushing my cheek. "Where are you Ness?"

I shook my head and smiled at him. "I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"Of?" Taking my hand and kissing it.

"Just wondering what might have happened if they said no?" I could tell Jacob was taken back by my question. "Did the thought ever cross your mind?"

He cupped my face with his other hand and kissed me. "Like I said before, no matter what I was still going to marry you today."

"That's not what I asked."

"I don't know Ness. It's not something I really wanted to dwell on." At the corner of my eye something caught my attention and I looked over at my dad's car to see Alice standing next to it.

"Oh my god. What is she doing here?" I heard Jacob curse under his breath as we both got out and walked over to a very uncomfortable Alice. "Have you lost you pixie loving mind? What are you doing here?"

"Yea, like I really want to be here right now." She answered angrily. "Neither one of you answered your phones, and there is way too much to do today for you guys to skate off and disappear."

I turned and gave Jacob a tight hug. "I'll see you soon. I love you." He whispered in my hair. I looked up and kissed him mouthing back that I love him too.

"You get in the car." Alice grumbled pulling me away from Jacob and pushing me towards the car. "Jacob, follow me." I sat in the car and watched the two of them talking. I couldn't tell what they were saying, but it was over really quickly. Before I knew it Alice was in the car and we were driving away from Jacob's.

"Do you have any idea that we have to do today? The wedding is in six hours and you look like…" She paused and looked at be briefly. "Ok, what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" I answered back trying to sound as natural as possible.

"Don't give me that. I know you had sex, I can smell it, but there's something else. Something happened today. That's why I couldn't get a hold of you. That's why I couldn't see you."

Alice was always really good at reading me. "Look if I tell you there would be no way in hell you could keep it out of your mind. So how about after the wedding I'll tell you, but for now I beg you to just drop it. Ok?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I expect details. On everything."

"Yeah, yeah what else is new."

When we pulled up to the house Alice rushed me upstairs and into the shower. Alice wouldn't leave me alone for a second. The whole time I was in the shower she sat on the counter reading off the sequence of events that were to happen down to the second. During her rambling I would try to fit in a small cat nap, but she wouldn't have it. I had to convince her that it would be unbecoming for a bride to have bags under her eyes. So after the shower Alice let me take an hour nap. I was woken up with the feeling of someone playing with my hair. I opened my eyes and saw my mom laying next to me smiling.

"Feel a little better?" She asked, rubbing her thumb across my cheek.

I sat up and rubbed my face. "Yea, I really needed that. What's everyone doing?"

My mom let out a soft laugh. "Oh you know Alice. Everyone has a job. The guys are setting up everything on the beach. Esme and Rosalie are in the kitchen, and Alice is in the other room with Jacob and Embry." I looked at my mom in shock. _Jacob? What was Jacob doing here?_ "Alice is hemming their pants," she let out a small chuckle. "It's really funny. She has a clothes pin on her nose and everything." We both laughed at the thought of that.

"Can I go see him?"

My mom looked at me wide eyed. "Are you nuts?! Alice would dismember me and throw me in flames if I do that."

"No I wouldn't, but I would do something pretty close." Alice walked in and flopped on the bed next to us. "My goodness, there just isn't enough hours in the day." She looked so perplexed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better," I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, and can't tell you how much this all means to me. You are the best maid of honor ever!" She sat up and gave me a hug.

"Well duh, of course I am," She took my hand and helped me off the bed, "And to continue with my duties we need to start getting you ready."

"Ready? What time is it?" I looked back and forth from my mom to Alice. "How long was I asleep?"

"You've been asleep for almost two hours." Rosalie said walking in the room with Esme following behind her. "You have a little over an hour, but don't worry we'll all help."

In less than an hour the girls had my hair, make-up, and dress on. Looking in the mirror I felt like someone else. Like that girl in the reflection wasn't me, but some imposter pretending to be me. Not that I didn't want to get married, because I did. It's just that I didn't feel right wearing something so pretty. I was thankful that Alice let me wear something so simple. It was a soft white strapless t-length dress that had a bow at the waist. I didn't even have a vial. Mom said she didn't even get away with that. My hair was left down with soft curls that were held up by diamond hair combs. Alice was holding a lot of restraint in how I looked, but only because Jacob and I wanted to get married at the beach. And yes we did that on purpose. After the girls ooh's and awe's they left me alone so they could get ready, but I didn't want to be alone at that moment. _Daddy? Can you hear me? I need you, please._ I was practically screaming for him in my head. I walked over to the large window doors and opened them thinking my dad would come in this way. _Daddy? _

"I'm hear baby, what wrong?" I turned and saw my dad standing in the doorway. I ran over and wrapped my arms around him. He held me tightly and hummed in my ear as I silently cried. "Nessie, why are you crying?"

"I'm just feeling so much right now. I just don't want to be alone." He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want me to get your mom or one of the girls?" He started to turn to head out the door, but I took his hand and held it tightly.

"No, I want you." He looked so nice. He was wearing a light gray suit with a matching tie. It was simple just like my dad. We walked over to the open window and sat down, letting our feet dangle over. We were still holding hands. _Daddy, do you still see me as your little girl dressed like this? _I looked up at him with tears still rolling down my face.

"Sweetie," He pulled me closer to him and kissed the side of my head. "No matter what you will always be my little girl." I rested my head on his shoulder as we looked out into the forest. "Nessie, I want to say something and I don't want you to take it the wrong way." I looked up at him. "No matter what happens you will always have a home here. You know that, right?" I nodded my head and rested it back on my dad's shoulder. There was a click and then a large flash behind us. Both of us turned to see Alice standing at the door way with a camera.

"Oh yea, that's a keeper," She giggled. "It's time." She looked so cute with her trade mark pixie hair, and light pink baby doll dress.

We got up and my dad started walking out the door. "Daddy?" He turned and looked at me. "How do I look?"

He smiled and walked up to me resting his hand on the side of my face. "You look as breathtaking as your mother did on our wedding day." He lightly touched my hair that fell over my shoulders. "Do you feel better? Are you ready for this?"

I nodded my head and smiled. "Most defiantly."

"Good! Then hurry up!" Alice yelled from down the stairs. We both laughed and walked out the room.


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

"How could you let this happen?" I screamed at Edward. "I thought you people were supposed to be keeping an eye on them?" I looked at all of them. I connected my eyes to each and every single Cullen that stood in front of me. "I swear to god if anything happens to her, anything at all, I will kill you all myself."

Edward ran across the room towards me. "You think you can just stride into my home and threaten my family…."

Alice came between us and held Edward back. "Fighting will solve nothing. This won't get her back."

"I agree," Carlisle said walking to my side giving me a stern look. "This will get us nowhere Jacob. We need to get to Nessie."

"Get to her?" I yelled. "We don't even know where she is. Or why they even took her." There was a silence between them all. _Do they know? Of course they know._

"No we don't, but we'll take care of this Jacob," Edward whispered walking around Alice. "This isn't a fight you can help us with."

"She is my wife!"

"And she is also one of us," Rosalie answered back. "This isn't a fight that's going to happen in a field in the middle of a forest. This is going to be in the heart of our world."

Just then there was a loud knock at the door. Esme walked over and answered it. "Yes Sam he's here. Please come in." I looked up to see Sam walking into the living room.

"There trail ends at the Olympia airport," Sam rested his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. We didn't get there in time." He stepped around me and looked at Carlisle. "What do we do now?"

"You boys have done all you can," Carlisle smiled extending his hand. "We will take it from here." Sam looked at his hand and then back at me. I shook my head at him. He looked back at Carlisle and shook his head. "Nessie is one of us too. We are going to help with or without your permission."

I growled at the sudden whispers of disapproval coming from the Cullen's. I was getting so angry I felt myself shaking. A quiet voice from Bella pulled me out of my daze. "There right."

Everyone looked at Bella who was standing in the back with Jasper. Jasper wrapped his arm around her and looked at Edward. "And I agree. We can't do this alone. We need as many as possible to get her back."

"That's what I'm talking about," Emmett laughed stepping towards me. "Let's get's some plane tickets and go already."

"Go where?" Sam asked looking at me.

A light smirk spread across my face. "Italy."

*********

Four hours earlier…..

*********

"It is with great privilege and pride to congratulate and introduce Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." Old Quil laughed. I looked at Nessie and saw a small tear fall down her smiling face. "Jacob?" I looked at Old Quil who was gracious enough to perform the ceremony for us. "That's your clue to kiss your bride."

"Oh, right." I laughed, taking Nessie's face with both of my hands and softly kissing her beautiful lips. Loud cheers and whistles erupted around us. I felt Nessie smile against my lips. We turned and faced our small audience of friends and family who were clapping. I looked at Edward and smiled. _So do I get to call you dad now?_ He raised an eyebrow and shook his head no. He almost looked annoyed at the thought. _It was just a joke._

We sat at our table laughing at our audience tapping there knifes against their wine glasses. "Kiss, kiss, kiss." They chanted. Nessie laughed and rested her hand on my cheek as I leaned forward to kiss her. "Are you happy?" I whispered against her lips.

"Extremely." She giggled kissing me again.

"Slip her the tongue." Jared yelled, and everyone laughed.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Nessie and I looked over to see Edward stand. "There is something I'd like to say." I felt Nessie reach for my hand and lightly squeeze it. "As most of you know I have been on this earth for over a hundred years, and there are days, like today, that I know will stick out more than any other. But the one day I will always remember the clearest is the day my beautiful daughter was born." I looked over at Nessie and saw a tear roll down her face.

"You and me both brother." Emmett mumbled loud enough for all of us to hear. A low laugh spread around the tables, and Edward shot him a dirty look.

Edward composed himself before continuing. "Holding my daughter at that moment I never thought there could be anyone beside her mother and I that could love her as much as we did. But then there was you." Edward lifted his empty glass towards me. "You have proven time and time again your love and loyalty not only to our daughter, but to my family as well." He looked over at the rest of the audience. "This union between our families doesn't just show us how two people can make a difference it also shows us that even with our differences we can come together for the greater good. It doesn't just show love, it shows hope." He turned and raised his glass towards Ness and I. "To the future."

"To the future." Everyone repeated raising their glasses.

As the night went on Nessie and I were on the dance floor when Alice came up and cut in. "Do you mind if I cut in? You need to go change anyway Ness. You don't have much time before your flight." Alice booked us a flight to Hawaii as a wedding gift for our honeymoon. I gave Nessie a long kiss before she was whisked away by Bella. Alice took my hand and we started dancing.

"You know you don't have to do this Alice. I know my smell bothers you."

She let out a laugh and patted my shoulder. "Your family now Jacob. You'd be surprised how tolerant I am with family. I mean look at Edward and Rosalie. I've been around them for years and there still standing."

I laughed. "Very true. You should have medals for such tolerance." Suddenly a loud howl erupted from the forest. Everyone stopped and looked amongst themselves. I looked at Paul. "It's Sam."

"I'm on it." He yelled running towards the forest.

I looked at Embry and Jared. "Go with him." They nodded and ran toward the direction Paul went. Seth and Leah came up to me next. "Stay here just in case." I started heading towards the forest when I heard a loud scream. I turned to see Alice fall to the floor. Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's were at her side in seconds.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper pleaded. "What do you see?"

She looked at me with sheer panic in her eyes. "Nessie."

I phased instantly and started running towards the Cullen's house. The pack's thoughts engulfed my head.

_Jesus, how many are there?_ Paul asked with almost a laugh.

_Four maybe five?_ Sam answered. _Howl for Seth and Leah. We need more help._

_Jacob, were are you going?_ Embry yelled.

_There going after Nessie._ I yelled back.

When I reached the Cullen's home I phased back and walked in. "Nessie!" I ran upstairs. "Bella!" I went straight to Nessie's room and found the room turned upside down. Nessie's wedding dress left torn on the bedroom floor. The double doors leading outside were wide open I looked out to see if I could smell them. "Nessie." I yelled as loud as I could. "Bella." I heard the softest whisper of my name through the forest wind and jumped out towards it, phasing before I hit the ground.

I heard the whisper again. _Bella. It's Bella. Edward can you hear me. It's Bella. Something's wrong. _I ran towards there cottage and found her. _Edward I'm at your home. Get here now._ I phased back and looked up the tall tree to see Bella tied to it with a sword shoved threw her, pinning her to it. "Don't worry Bella. We'll get you down." Suddenly Edward, Carlisle, and Alice were by my side.

"Oh my god, Bella." Edward climbed up the tree and swiftly pulled the sword out of her chest. Alice went up next and untied her, and Edward carefully brought her down.

"We need to get her to my office," Carlisle whispered. "Alice we need blood."

"I'm on it." She yelled already running into the forest.

When we got to the Cullen's house Bella was frantic. "We need to go after them."

"Who?" Edward and I asked simultaneously.

"The Volturi." She growled.

Edward looked at me. "Go. Do what you must."

I ran out the door and phased the second my feet left the porch. _You guys better have good news._

Jared answered first. _Two of them went towards the beach and jumped in the water. I'm here by the shore to see if they're going to double back._

_Were are you Sam?_ I yelled

_Quil, Paul, Embry and I are passing Matlock. I think they're heading towards Olympia._ Sam answered with a growl.

_Do they have Nessie?_

_Yes. _

_Man these leeches are fast._ Paul huffed.

_I'm on my way. _

_No._ Sam yelled. _There are a few more out there some were. Help Seth and Leah._

_Sam she is my wife. _

_I know, but you're too far to help. We got this brother._

***********

It didn't take long for Alice to get the tickets. Sam and I decided that besides the two of us we would take Paul, Embry and Jared. That still left Quil, Seth and Leah to take care of the reservation while we were gone. The Cullen's gave us thirty minutes to pack and say our goodbyes. I personally didn't need that long, but I appreciated it nether the less for the rest of the guys. I met Emmett by the border. He was there with his jeep waiting for us. One by one the guys showed up and we started the drive towards Seattle.

"Were are the rest of them?" I asked.

"They left fifteen minutes before you arrived. Alice saw that it was going to be busy and wanted to save some time." Emmett answered with almost no emotion.

"Not that I don't remember the last time they came to town, but what's the deal?" Embry asked. "Why do they want Ness so bad?"

Emmett shrugged. "I only know what Carlisle has told us. Maybe it's her power, but…"

I looked at him. "What Emmett?"

"It's just that, well, if it was about collecting vampires with abilities than why not take Bella too?" He looked at me. "We honestly don't know why they would take her." He reached over and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry man, we'll get her. I've been dying to kick there ass anyway."

"That's what I'm talking about," Jared laughed lifting his fist for Paul to hit back. "No one comes on our land and gets away with this."

When we got to the airport Bella and Rosalie were outside waiting for us. "Hurry, we don't have much time." Rosalie lead the way inside were she cut us all threw the line to the front counter were Alice was waiting. There were a lot of angry people yelling when we were checking in our bags. Rosalie and I both turned and yelled for them to shut up at the same time. For the first time I saw Rosalie smile at me. _Shit, things must look really bad if the ice queen is going to be nice to me._

When we got on the plane it was practically empty. I was grateful. I really needed some space away from anything. I sat in the back and looked out the window the whole time. _God, please keep her safe. I'll do anything, anything you want. Just please keep my girl safe. _

"I've never heard someone pray so loudly." Edward whispered sitting in front of me.

"Now isn't a good time to fish around my head."

"To be honest the only reason why I was listening was because I wanted to know if you had any idea what you're getting yourself into."

I let out a small laugh. "Not a clue." I sat up and looked at Edward in the eye. "But I would go to hell and back if it meant bringing Nessie home."

"Agreed."

I looked over Edwards shoulder to see Jasper holding Bella a few seats ahead of us. "How's she holding up?"

Edward turned to look at Bella. "Not so good. Jasper is having to stay pretty close to her to keep her calm. I pray for her sake we get there in time." He looked back at me. "How about you? How are you holding up?" I was surprised how sincere he sounded. I didn't expect him to be so calm towards me after threatening to kill his whole family.

"I'm trying my best to hold it together." _But to be honest I'm dying inside._ I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes and I rested my face in my hands. _I don't even know what I'll do if something happens to her._ I started softly crying. I felt Edward rest his hand on my head.

"Try not to think this way. Keep your head clear. If something were to happen Alice would have seen it already."

My head popped up. "What has she seen?"

"She only see's Nessie unconscious and laying on the floor of a cargo plane for now. When we get to our connecting flight in New York she's going to step away to try to get a better look."

"Is that why you didn't want us to come? Because Alice wouldn't be able to see?" Realizing that with the Pack and I here Alice's visions get a little blurry.

"Partially, but also because this isn't like before. There not coming to us to start the fight, and we're not going to have the other covens to back us up." He sighed and looked out the window. "We might not make it out of this alive."

"Edward," He looked at me. "What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

He nodded his head and got up. "So I guess we should get together and talk strategy."

"Good idea." Getting up, and following him to where everyone was sitting.

Sure enough as soon as we landed in New York Alice was the first off the plane. We only saw her again when it was time to board the plane again. Unfortunately the plane wasn't as deserted as last time. We all sat in the way back away from prying ears.

"So, what did you see Alice?" Bella asked nervously.

"She's still unconscious. Aro hasn't made his mind up yet. She'll be arriving in Italy three hours before us. If I only knew why they took her I'd probably be able to tell what's going on."

I leaned forward and rested my hand on top of Alice's. "Is she hurt? Are they planning to hurt her?"

She rested her other hand on top of mine. "She's fine for now, but I can't tell what their intentions are for her yet. I'm sorry."

"I don't care what it is; there not gonna get away with this." Emmett growled. Some people nearby turned to look at us.

"Calm yourself son," Esme whispered. "Don't cause a scene."

"Or what the Volturi will get me. Bring it." Emmett said with a laugh.

"No smart ass," Rosalie answered smacking the back of his head. "The last thing we need is a bunch of freaked out humans."

I turned to look at my brothers who were asleep off to the side. Carlisle came next to me and sat down. "You're lucky to have such brave men standing beside you."

"I agree. A part of me feels I don't disserve it."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know if I could have left Nessie they way they left their families to possibly die for someone else's love."

He patted my shoulder. "You never know such things until you're tested." He got up and handed me a pillow. "Get some rest son, we'll be there shortly."

I wanted to rest. I knew I was going to need it not knowing what the day laid before me. But every time my mind started to let me dream I was awaken by thoughts of Nessie being tortured by these monsters. Not knowing what they wanted from her was causing my imagination to wonder, and unfortunately I have a wild imagination. Finally after a while I fell into a dreamless sleep. What only seemed like moments were actually a few hours when Embry shook me awake. "Hey, bro were here. Were in Italy."

RPOV

_Holy shit! What the hell happened? _I felt groggy and weak. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a large room. The walls were cement with no windows. The only light that was coming in was from the cracks around the door. _Where am I?_ I tried to remember what happened, but the only thing that came to mind was mom and I getting ready to leave for the airport. _Was mom here too?_ "Mom?"

"Sorry, she didn't make the trip." The door opened and a man walked in. I knew he was a vampire. That was obvious. But the scary part was that I recognized him. I just couldn't place where I had seen him before. "Well, look at you. All grown up, and beautiful." I tried to stand up but became very dizzy, and fell back on my butt.

"What did you do to me?" I asked coldly.

The vampire walked very slowly toward me. "A sedative. A very strong sedative." When he reached me he knelt down and chuckled slightly. "You're not an easy girl to kidnap, Nessie. Do you mind me calling you Nessie?" He got up and started walking around the room. "Sorry for the accommodations, but we're not planning on keeping you in here long."

I scooted up against the far wall and used it as leverage to stand up. "Who are you?"

He looked at me in shock. "Well I'm surprised Nessie. It's only been a few short years since the last time I saw you."

I let my eyes wonder a bit over his features and then it came to me in a wave of panic. "Aro."

"Excellent!" he laughed. The sound made me shiver, but a wave of nausea hit me and I rested my head against the wall. Suddenly he was right next to me. "You're so weak and frail." He moved a stray hair away from my face. "It's beyond tempting."

I turned my head to look at him. "You're not my type." Taking advantage of how close he was I grabbed a hold of his arm and started sending him images of every painful thing I could imagine. He screamed in agony and fell to his knees. Suddenly I was the one screaming in pain. I let go of Aro and fell to the ground. _I'm on fire._ It felt like my insides were burning. I thought my head was going to explode.

After what felt like hours, Aro finally spoke. "Jane, that's enough." Instantly the pain was gone.

"Yes, master," she simply replied.

"Well, that was…educational." He walked towards the door and stopped. "You know what, I've changed my mind." He turned and looked at Jane. "I have a feeling that this horse needs to be broken in a little more."

Jane turned and smiled at me. "Pain." And with that simple word the agony started again.

I don't know how long I was out. For all I knew Jane was standing by waiting for me to wake up again. The last two times I passed out she waited for me to wake up, and then the torture would begin all over again. During the last round, a tall man came into the room and kicked me a few times. I could still taste blood in my mouth and I could feel a gash on the side of my head. I was bleeding. I couldn't remember the last time I bled. I needed blood. I was feeling sick and knew if I didn't feed soon it was only going to get worse.

The door opened and the tall man that I saw earlier walked in. "Get up, half breed." He threw me a pair of handcuffs. "Put those on." I grabbed the handcuffs and placed them around my wrists. I started to walk towards him. "Tighten them!" he yelled. After I did, he moved to the side where I saw Jane waiting for me. I followed her around the winding hallway into a large room. At the end of the room was Aro. He smiled at me.

"Now that seems better," he laughed, as Felix pushed me to the floor forcing me to fall to my knees in front of Aro. The room was freezing and I couldn't help the chattering of my teeth. It also didn't help that when they kidnapped me, all I was wearing was the dress slip that had been under my wedding dress. "She almost seems ready to…."

"Never," I growled, spitting blood out of my mouth and on to the floor. "I know what you want. I'll never join you."

Aro sighed and tilted his head at me. "What a pity. Maybe she needs a little incentive?" He looked over my head. "Bring her in." I looked behind me to see a young girl, maybe sixteen, being dragged in by her hair. She was thrown beside me. She was crying, shivering in fear. She was also bleeding. Aro bent down and took her arm, which was bleeding profusely. "I know you're hungry child. Drink." He shoved her arm in my face. I could feel the hunger taking over me. The smell alone was causing my mouth to water.

I turned my head away. "Never."

"It's just a human," he laughed.

"I'd rather starve."

He sighed and stood up. "Still the stubborn horse. But don't worry child, we have all the time in the world." He looked at the tall man. "Felix, please escort Nessie back to her room."

"Yes, master." He walked over and kicked me in the ribs causing me to fall on top of the crying girl. "Get up." I slowly go up and looked at the young girl. She was bleeding so badly that her skin was already turning an icy blue. The merciful thing for me to do would have been to kill her, but I couldn't. Following Jane out of the room I could hear the girl screaming in pain. I turned my head to look back at her, but Felix slapped the back of my head. "Turn around. You had your chance." A tear escaped my eye for the poor girl. _If I ever get out of this I swear to god I will kill you all myself._

When we got back to my room, Felix kicked me through the door and I flew across the room. I looked over to see Jane walk in. "I must say I'm impressed," she laughed.

I let out a soft laugh and pulled myself up to lean against the wall. "Why, because I'm not a psycho like the rest of you?"

"Most people crumble by now, but you…," she paused, crossing her arms. "You make me feel like I'm losing my touch."

I knew what was coming, but I wasn't close to giving in. I'd rather die than become one of them. "Give it your best shot, blondie." I was suddenly overwhelmed by a new pain. This was very different than before. It didn't feel like I was being burned alive, it felt like I was being ripped apart. She laughed at my screams.

"This is annoying right now, you know?" She groaned, pacing across the room. "I could be having a snack with the rest of my family, but no I'm stuck here with you." I felt a volt of electricity shoot through my body and a louder scream escaped my lungs. "It's just not fair." I sensed her walk to me and kneel down. "Maybe I should get my dinner from you?" There was a growl that echoed throughout the hallway. With the distraction the pain stopped. Jane got up and walked towards Felix, "I think someone came to play." She glared at me and hissed looking back at Felix. "It's the mother. I can't use my power."

"We should have killer her when we had the chance." Felix growled.

A young boy appeared next to them. "They breached the doors, and they brought those dogs."

"Don't worry dear brother there young. They'll make for a good rug." Jane snickered.

Felix laughed and motioned at me. "What about her?"

"Leave her. We'll come back to finish her later." Jane smiled, slamming the door.

A faint prayer swept through my head begging for my family's safety was the last thing I asked before I passed out.

***********

Coming in and out of unconsciousness, I could hear fighting and yelling going on outside the door. At some point, I thought I even heard a few howls.

"Did you find her?" There was a distant no. "We'll keep looking." It was Carlisle. _Oh thank god._

"Here," I rasped, trying my hardest to be heard. I cleared my throat. "I'm here." There was a loud bang and the door was broken off its hinges. I was in Carlisle's arms in seconds. Rosalie came in a second later.

Carlisle held me tight to his chest. "Rosalie, go tell the others. We'll meet at the rondevu point. Hurry."

I must have passed out again because I could feel the wind blowing through my hair now. I didn't know where he was running us but I didn't care. It was nice to be outside again. It was night, and the moon was full in the sky. I looked up at Carlisle. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

He smiled down at me, still maintaining his speed. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty."

"Don't worry, we have plenty of blood waiting for you on the plane. How much pain are you in? Nessie….Nessie?" I wanted to answer but I felt myself slipping away again.

I was awaken to the sound of my mother's voice. "Nessie, Nessie." I felt her hand lightly brushing against my cheek. "Wake up baby." I opened my eyes to see my mom smiling down at me. "Welcome back."

"We need to get some blood in her," Carlisle whispered while handing her a cup. He sat me up so I could drink. The second the blood touched my tongue I could taste that it was human and spit it out.

"No. Not human blood," I moaned pushing it away.

"Renesmee, you need to drink it," My mom urged, handing the cup back to me. I shook my head. "Please, for me," she pleaded. But I couldn't. The sounds of that poor girl screaming still echoed through my ears. I looked at my mom and whispered, "sorry ", before resting my hand against her cheek. I showed her why I couldn't bear to drink it. She gasped in horror and pulled away. She walked over to the opened door of the plane. "Rosalie, go find an animal for Nessie."

"What's wrong with what you have in your hand?" She fired back.

"Just do it. We don't have time to argue," my mom yelled back.

I looked over at Esme who was sitting next to me. "Where are dad and Jacob?"

"They should be here soon, sweetheart. I promise." She leaned down and kissed my forehead. "They stayed behind to burn it down."

"Who else came?" I sat up straighter, wincing slightly at a sharp pain at my side. I looked around and laughed at my new surroundings. "And what is this?"

"A private jet, silly?" Alice came barging in and sat next to me on the small bed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been tortured by a come-to-life-psycho doll for hours," I laughed. "Who else is here?"

"Everyone," Carlisle answered moving away from me and sitting next to Esme. "All of us and a few members of your extended family."

I was grateful. More than they would ever know. I rolled my eyes. "Leave it to the pack to use this as an excuse to fight a bunch of vampires."

"Hell, yea!" Jared came in and laughed. "That was the best after party I have ever been to."

"You know that's how we roll, bro." Emmett came in behind him and gave me a nervous smile. "How you holding up, baby girl?"

"Holding," I smiled back. I looked over his shoulder. _Dad, are you here?_

"I'm here baby. I'm right here." He came through the crowd and Alice moved so he could sit next to me. He carefully wrapped his arms around me, and kissed the side of my head. "I thought I lost you," he whispered in my hair.

"So did I." _Daddy, please tell me they're never going to be able to do this again._

"I swear, baby. They would have to crawl out of hell to get to us."

_Everyone's ok? Everyone made it back?_

"Yes, no one got hurt." He whispered stroking my hair. "I wish I could say the same for you." He kissed the side of my head.

_Were did mom go?_

"She went with Rosalie to get you some blood. She needed to…" He paused and looked down at me. The pain in his eyes said it all.

_She's upset because how I look?_ He nodded. He went to say something but stopped and looked at the door.

"Is she awake? Where is she?" I looked up to see Jacob.

My dad kissed my head and moved off the bed. "We'll leave you two alone." Everyone filed out of the small room one by one. My dad looked at Jacob and smiled. "We'll be in the air shortly." My dad took a cup from my mom and handed it to Jacob. "Take your time. It's a long flight." My dad shut the door behind him.

Jacob was instantly at my side. He sat down the cup and took my face with both his hands, kissing me. "I have never been so scared before in my life." I wanted to hold him so tightly against my body, but the smell of the blood was overwhelming. I didn't realize I was shaking until Jacob said something. "Are you ok baby?"

"I feel like shit saying this, but I really need to drink that." He handed me the cup and I pounded it down. It tasted gross, but I needed it. I handed the cup back to him and leaned back against the head board.

"Better?" He asked, moving closer to me.

"Much." I took his hand and pulled him closer so I could hug him. I don't know why, but at that moment everything started rushing back at me. Every second of pain, every doubt, every fear I had while I was in there. It all started coming back to me. But worst of all was the look on that poor girl's face. I buried my face into Jacob's chest and started to cry. He rubbed my back and kissed my hair. Words could not describe how wonderful it felt being back in Jacob's arms. He rocked me slightly whispering his love for me. I didn't even realize we were in the air until I finally calmed down. I pulled away and looked at him. "I love you."

"I love you. Forever." He wiped the tears from my eyes and leaned in to kiss me. He pulled back and sighed. He tilted my head to the side and then looked down at the rest of my body. "God Nessie, what did they do to you?"

I hadn't really looked at myself yet so I didn't know how bad I looked. "Do I look that bad?" He got up and led me to the small bathroom that was in the room. He turned on the light and I looked in the mirror. "Wow." My face was pretty bruised up. My lip was cut and the gash on the side of my head was pretty nasty looking. My slip was covered in blood and so was my hair. I lifted my slip and could see the bruises that covered my ribs from Felix's constant kicking. Jacob saw them and walked out into the bedroom. Drinking human blood would have helped me heal faster, but I was fine taking my time to heal by drinking animal blood. I turned off the light and walked into the room to see Jacob sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "How long was I gone?"

"A little over thirty hours," he answered with his head still down.

A soft chuckle left my lips. "It felt like so much longer." Jacob looked at me with tears in his eyes. I sat next to him and held his hand.

He looked up at me and started crying. "I need to know Nessie. I need to know what happened." I nodded my head and we laid down on the bed. We held each other while I told him what happened, from the moment I woke up in the cement room to when Carlisle found me. A few tears escaped my eyes when he would ask me to show him, but I was afraid that if I did he wouldn't be able to control his temper. He was having a hard enough time keeping calm with me just telling him, let alone showing him. When I was done he told me about the fight.

"Please tell me who took out Jane," I asked in excitement.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he laughed. "But it was Bella."

"No way!" _My mom took on that crazy bitch?_

_ "_She was the only one that could. Jane can't use her power on your mom."

"Nice. What about Felix? Please tell me he suffered."

Jacob rubbed his face to muffle his laugh. "I'll let you talk to Sam about that later. But from what I heard, Sam had a lot of fun taking him out." I felt bad letting a loud yawn escape my mouth. "Get some sleep baby. When you wake up, we'll be home."

"Home, hmmm, that sounds awesome. You're going to sleep too, right?"

He kissed the top of my head. "As soon as you do." He grabbed the blanket that was at the foot of the bed and threw it on top of us. "I love you."

"I love you, too." This was all I needed to feel safe again. My Jacob, my husband, holding me in his arms. That and being in an airplane full of vampires and giant wolves, but I think I'll keep that to myself.

When we finally landed at the small airport in Washington, I was rushed into a car with my mom, dad, and Jacob. I was still pretty out of it and hated admitting that I needed more blood. But all I wanted to do at that point was shower and change. When we got home, Jacob carried me upstairs to help me clean up while my parents went to go hunt something for me. The water felt great against my skin. Jacob stood in the shower with me and helped me wash the blood out of my hair. I looked up at him and could see the pain in his face. "It's over Jacob. I'm home now." He lifted his hand and softly touched my cheek. He leaned down and started leaving feather kisses over the bruises on my face. I thought he was getting angry when I felt him shaking against my body, but I heard his voice hitch and looked up to see him crying. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. "Don't Jacob, please. Don't cry."

"To think I almost lost you." He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "I don't know what I would have done." He captured his lips with mine. We stood there holding each other until the water ran cold. We got our towels and headed to my room where there was a coffee mug of blood waiting for me on the night stand. I drank it quickly while Jacob found something for us to wear.

When we got into bed I pulled his arm tightly around me. "You better be right here when I wake up."

He kissed the back of my head. "Baby, you're never leaving my sight again."

I fell asleep hearing the distant sound of my dad playing the piano. I haven't heard him play in months. I smiled, knowing he was playing for me. _Thank you daddy._ I whispered to him before letting the exhaustion take over.

EPOV

Bella and I sat at the piano bench in silence. As soothing as it was to always have her near me, I couldn't help replaying the last twenty four hours over and over in my head.

_While Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were searching the building for Renesmee, the rest of us were fighting off the Volturi. I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts, which meant Bella was already fighting with Jane. I tried not to worry about her, but reminded myself that I was to only start worrying if I suddenly could hear everyone's thoughts. Jacob was with me, knowing I was set on going after Aro. Running through the halls, Jacob and I passed a few battles already in motion. I saw Jasper and Emmett holding down Felix as Sam tore through him like tissue paper. Jared and Paul were to the right, ripping the limbs off of a guard. Screams from dying members of the Volturi echoed throughout the building. Alice blurred past my vision with a can of gasoline in one hand and a torch in the other. Jacob stopped and looked in the opposite direction towards an open door. He motioned his head for me to follow him and we ran in the room to see Embry growling at Aro. He was pinned against the wall laughing nervously. _

_ "Thank you, Embry," I said with a smile. "We can take it from here." Embry let out a loud snort and then left the room, nodding his head at Jacob as he left. I looked at Aro, "You have some nerve taking her. Who gave you the right?" Jacob let out a growl and inch closer to Aro._

_ "One cannot explain such things," Aro stammered, trying to avoid looking at Jacob. "One does what needs to be done for the sake of the coven." _

_ "So this was about power?" I asked through clenched teeth. "Just another one of your play things?" Jacob growled louder as he crouched down, ready to strike at any moment. Louder screams echoed through the door and into the room, along with the smell of smoke and burning flesh. _

_ Aro looked defeated and relaxed. "She would have made a fine member, but…," he sighed loudly and gave me a devilish smile. "She was as stubborn as her father." Anger rushed through my veins at the word 'Was'. It seemed like Jacob was having the same reaction, because within seconds he was on top of Aro, tearing his head off. Seconds later, the door opened behind us and it was Rosalie._

_ "We found her. Carlisle is taking her to the plane now." Jacob stopped and looked at me and Rosalie. A soft whimper escaped his lips. _

_ "Is she alive?" I asked, softly stepping closer to her. She looked down at the ground and then back at me. I rested my hands on each side of her face forcing her to look at me. "Rosalie, is she?" _

_ She nodded her head. "Barely. She was beaten pretty badly. She was unconscious because Jane…," she trailed off, looking away._

_ I hugged her, while trying to compose myself. "Thank you, Rosalie." I pulled away and looked at her. "Go help the others." She walked away taking a torch off the wall to help Alice set fires. Jacob attempted to walk past me but I put my hand on his back to stop him. "Jacob, I know you want to go to her, but we need to finish this." He let out a low growl. "We need to make sure this doesn't happen again." _

_ Jacob and I stood outside the city watching the flames engulf the building all the way to the clock tower. You could hear the sirens of the police cars and firefighters raging through the city. Jacob, still in wolf form, pulled at my shirt with his teeth. I looked down and could see the worry in his eyes. I nodded and we made our way to the plane._

I was pulled out of my daze with the sounds of Nessie's screams coming from upstairs. Bella and I were at her side in a flash. Jacob had Nessie curled up in his lap, and was rocking her back and forth. He looked at us and gave a nervous smile. "Nightmare." Bella went to go to her but I reached for her hand. She looked at me in shock, but I shook my head and pulled her out the door closing it behind me.

"We'll talk to her about it in the morning. Right now she needs space," I whispered to her, softly stroking her cheek with hand.

"I just feel so helpless Edward. She's in so much pain." She rested her head against my chest. "What I wouldn't do to take some of that away from her."

_Maybe I can help._ I looked up to see Jasper coming up the stairs. He walked over and sat on the floor next to the door. "I'll stay here and make sure she gets a good night sleep."

"Thank you, Jasper," I whispered, kissing Bella's hair. We walked downstairs to the living room where the rest of the family sat in silence. Well, almost in silence. All of their thoughts were focused around last night.

_What have we done? Our whole history….gone._ Carlisle thought, looking out the window.

Alice was leaning against the wall nipping at her nails with her teeth. _God, I hope Nessie is okay._ She looked over at Bella and I. _She is ok, right?_ I sighed and nodded, trying to force a small smile. I was lying to myself. Nessie maybe fine physically, but emotionally I had no idea if she would ever fully recover.

_This is stupid! Why is everyone so upset_? Rosalie yelled in her head. She stood there tapping her foot against the floor.

Emmett was sitting on the love seat watching ESPN. He looked over at Rosalie and rolled his eyes. _Here we go. Five…four…three…two…_

"Get over it!" Rosalie yelled, and we all turned to look at her. "They're dead. It's over with. Why are you all mourning them?" Esme walked in from the kitchen and shushed Rosalie, pointing upstairs. Rosalie rolled her eyes and calmed herself. "We got her back. Why can't you guys be happy about that? Ever since we left there, you all have been acting like mourners at your own funeral." We all looked at each other in shock.

_Tell'em baby._ "Go huskies," Emmett murmured under his breath. Esme let out a soft laugh and walked over to Emmett, patting his shoulder before walking to Carlisle, who went back to looking out the window.

I took a deep breath. "She's right." Now everyone was looking at me. "This is supposed to be Nessie's honeymoon. We need to make her feel relaxed and loved." I looked at Alice who was already smiling. "Nothing over the top."

Bella looked up at me and then at Alice. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "A party doesn't solve everything, Alice."

"Who said party?" Alice looked like she was about to hop out of her skin. "I didn't say party. I can do simple." Everyone let out a laugh. "I can!" She yelled, scowling at us.

"Whatever you say, baby," Jasper yelled from upstairs. "I believe you." Alice smiled and nodded, and went upstairs.

Bella looked at me nervously, "I don't know Edward. This may not be a good idea."

I leaned down and kissed her softly, "We'll let Nessie decide."


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

I laid in the bed for a while but I just couldn't sleep. Every time I was about to doze off, Nessie would moan or let out a small whimper and I would wait for her screams. But, thank God, they never came. I laid there with her in my arms, watching the sun rise. She had been asleep for hours. Every now and then, Bella or Esme would come in to check on us. Esme would try to get me to come down and eat but I just couldn't leave. I promised her that I would stay by her side. Food wasn't my priority at the moment, she was. Then, at around ten, she started to stir.

"Good morning, love," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"You stayed," she yawned, rubbing her eyes. "All night?"

I lifted her chin so she was looking up at me. "I promised, didn't I?" She smiled and nuzzled her head against my chest. We laid there in silence for a while before she spoke.

"Jasper's outside the door."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, pulling away so I could look at her.

"When I was young, I would have nightmares about being alone or getting lost in the woods and Jasper would sit by my bedroom door to keep me calm in my sleep. Every time I started to dream about….well. I felt a great relief run through my body and I was suddenly dreaming of you," she said while looking up at me for that last part. I smiled and brushed a stray hair away from her face, then kissed her forehead.

"Well then, I'm grateful you have him in your life. He's able to comfort you when I can't"

She sat up on her knees and shook her head no. "No Jacob, it's because of you that I'm here. That I'm alive."

I sat up and leaned against the bed post. "It wasn't just me Nessie. We all helped. I couldn't have done that alone."

She shook her head no again and sat on my lap, straddling me. "That's not what I meant." She held my face with both of her hands. "You helped me stay alive. You were my will to keep fighting. Your love for me…," she trailed off and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She looked down and took a deep breath resting her hands on top of mine. "I love you."

My heart broke for her. She must have been so scared to have such thoughts going through her mind. I wiped away her tear and she looked up at me. "Nessie, please…," I begged as I lifted her hand to my cheek. "Show me." She nodded her head and a flood of images of Nessie being kicked, punched and tortured ripped through my skull. I could see Jane smiling as she sent wave after wave of pain through Nessie's limp body. I saw Felix tossing her around like she was a rag doll. And then, I saw a young girl bleeding to death in front of Nessie. Nessie walked away from the screams of pain while the others finished off the poor girl. She lifted her hand away and I sat there gasping for breath. Tears ran down my cheek knowing what she went through.

"Oh god, Nessie," I gasped, pulling her to my chest. I held her as tight as I could. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry baby."

"I'll be fine," she whispered, wrapping her arms around me. "I'm here….with you." She leaned forward and rested her forehead on mine. "I love you."

I gently lifted my hands to the sides of her face. "I love you." We kissed for what seemed like hours before we heard a tumble outside the door. We reluctantly pulled away from each other and got up to see what was going on in the hall way. We opened the door to see Jasper lying on top of Alice. They both looked up and smiled. Jasper cleared his throat. "Sorry." He gracefully hopped up, pulling Alice with him. "Those are some strong emotions you got in you, Jacob." Alice let out a giggle and pulled Jasper down the hall and into their room. When we heard the door shut we both let out a laugh.

"Do you want to get dressed and eat?" I asked, walking back into the room. I turned back toward her when I didn't hear an answer. "Nessie do you," I trailed off when I saw Nessie holding her tattered wedding dress that was draped over a chair in the corner of her room. It was destroyed. I heard a soft whimper escape her lips. I went to her and rested my hand on her shoulder. "We'll do it over again if you want. Pretend it never happen and start from scratch."

She threw the dress back on the chair and looked at me. "Why would I want that?" She asked with a smile. "That was the best night of my life."

"I just thought that you might want to…," she raised her fingers to quiet me and shook her head. She pressed her body against mine and I leaned down to gently kiss her.

She pulled away and smiled. "Food?"

I nodded my head. "Food."

Walking into the kitchen with Nessie I was engulfed with smells of bread, eggs and bacon. Esme was behind the stove, and to my surprise, Emily and Sam were there too. I walked to Sam and shook his hand.

"Hey brother, what are you doing here?" I asked. Nessie walked over to Emily and gave her a hug.

"Well, we wanted to see if everything was okay." It was weird to see Sam with a shirt on. He smiled and stood by Emily, who was talking to Ness. "You look a lot better." He smiled, glancing over at Nessie.

"Yea, I feel a lot better."

Emmett walked in and made a Bee line to Nessie. "Well, sleeping for almost two days will do that to ya." He picked her up and gave her a hug. "You look great."

"Thanks," she laughed, hugging him back.

"Emmett. Put her down and let her eat," Esme chastised, as she smiled and set plates of food on the table. "Sam? Emily? Will you please stay and have something to eat?"

Sam looked at me and I smiled and nodded. "Sure, Mrs. Cullen." He smiled, pulling a chair out for Emily.

We were almost finished eating when Alice, Bella and Edward came in arguing.

"It's too soon," Bella huffed.

"Well, I disagree," Alice sang. "And it's not your decision."

Edward put his arm around Bella, giving her a small squeeze. "Alice is right, Bella. It's Nessie's choice."

Nessie looked up at the mention of her name. "Um, I have taken a break from all decision making for the time being and have left that job to Jacob," she said, with a mouth full of food.

"Well, I don't have to see the future to know that means it's a yes," she giggled.

I gulped my orange juice and cleared my throat, "What did I just say yes to?"

"A party," Bella sighed.

"Did I say that?" Alice yelled, looking shocked. She scratched her head dramatically, "Party…party…nope I don't think I said anything about a party."

"Then I'll ask again…"

"A small get-together," Edward answered, cutting me off. "Like a bonfire."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound like a big…," I looked over at Bella and Esme who were standing in front of me shaking their heads. "Well, maybe it is a little too soon?" I finished. I slumped down in my chair and looked over at Edward. _Thanks Edward. Why don't you just stick an apple in my mouth and throw me over a fire pit. Couldn't have given me a heads up?_

He let out a small laugh as Alice stood in front of Bella to face me, "Don't let them scare you Jacob. You know this is a great idea."

Emmett laughed, while hopping on the kitchen counter. "Easy for you to say, small fry." He looked at me and motioned to the door. "Run. Run while you still can." Sam and Emily both laughed. I looked at Sam and huffed. _Yea I bet you're getting a kick out of this._

"She's right," Nessie whispered, out of nowhere.

We all looked at her. "Who?" Alice and Bella said at the same time.

"Mom's right. It's just too soon," she whispered, as she kept her eyes focused on her near empty plate. "Excuse me." A tear escaped her eye as she pushed herself away from the table and ran out of the room. I got up and went after her. I thought she was going to run upstairs but noticed the patio door was open. Nessie was running towards the forest.

"Nessie, wait!" I yelled, running after her, but she wouldn't stop. She just kept running. I ran towards the tree line and as soon as I got into its cover, I took off my shoes and shirt. After slipping off my pants, I used one of the shoe laces to tie my clothes around my leg. I phased instantly and followed her trail. Immediately, I knew where she was going. When I got to the clearing and pulled my pants back on, I walked toward Nessie. Her back was facing me, but I could tell that she was crying. I was just about to say something when she spoke.

"Do you remember when we first found this place?"

Not really knowing what to do, I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head. "Yes," I whispered. "We were playing hide and seek." I pointed to the rock formation that was on the other side of the clearing. "You were hiding over there… giggling. I heard you a mile away."

"I was trying to get caught," she sniffled, letting out a soft laugh.

I took a deep breath. "Nessie, what's wrong?" I begged. She sighed. "And don't say you're fine. I can tell that you're not," I added.

She turned and looked at me. "Do you know where we are supposed to be right now?" she asked. I was confused and shook my head. "In Hawaii, naked in bed. That's what's wrong. I don't want to be here. I wanna be on my honeymoon with my husband." She rested her forehead on my chest. "I want to make love to you so badly." She paused and looked up at me. "When they took me, I remember thanking God that I got to feel that close to you at least one time." I put my hand on the side of her face to stop her but she pulled it away and entwined our fingers. "But I need more. I need it so much more now." She wrapped her free arm around my neck and pulled me down for a forceful kiss. She felt so warm against me. I let go of her hand and ran my fingers through her long hair. My hunger for her faltered a little when I could taste her tears against my lips.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, against her lips. She lifted her fingers and touched my lips.

"Just kiss me," she moaned, into my mouth. "Touch me," she begged, kissing me deeper. "Make love to me," she breathlessly whispered, kissing me even more.

I laid her down on the soft grass and for the next hour, I took my time worshiping every inch of her beautiful body. I kissed every bruise, every healing cut, anything that looked like it hurt. I laid on top of her, feeling her warn body against mine. I left feather light kisses on her cheeks were her tears rolled from her closed eyes. Kissing her lips I entered her slowly. Her trembling hands held my arms as I slowly moved in and out of her. I kissed my way to her ear and whispered over, and over again how much I loved her, needed her, wanted her for the rest of my life. I knew she was close to her release when I felt her breathing grow heavy against my shoulder. Her nails dug into my skin and her body clamped around me tightly when she finally reached her peak. I kissed her lips hard letting myself follow in her release. All I could do was hope that somehow I was healing the one thing I couldn't reach. The part of her that seemed the most defeated. Her spirit. I was willing to do anything it took to bring that back to life again.

We walked back to the house, hand in hand, in silence. Before we walked through the back door I stopped. "Nessie, I think it's a good idea to do the bonfire." She looked shocked, her eyes seemed almost hurt in a way. I sat down in a nearby chair and pulled her onto my lap. "I'm just saying that maybe getting your mind off of all this, and hanging out with friends and family might help you to heal. Then, tomorrow, we'll leave."

"Leave?" She looked confused, and then it hit her. "You mean for our honeymoon? Really?" I smiled and nodded, and she squealed in excitement. She hugged me, burrowing her face in my neck.

"So, does that mean yes to the bonfire?" I asked, pulling her back so I could look into her eyes.

"Yes, to the bonfire," she smiled back.

There was a loud squeal and heavy footsteps coming from the house. Alice ran out jumping up and down. "I promise Nessie, you're going to have so much fun!" She paused and pulled out her phone. "Oh my God, why are there only twenty four hours in a day." She started dialing franticly. "I'm going to need help."

"Well, what do you need help with?" Nessie asked, getting off my lap.

"Hello. Hey, it's Alice. Hold on," she quickly rattled into the phone and looked at Nessie. "You, young lady, are not doing a thing but taking a shower before your dad smells you. The both of you." She looked over at me. "You can help by packing for tomorrow." She pulled her phone back to her ear and started talking again.

"Well, you heard her," I laughed, slapping Nessie's butt lightly. "Off to the shower." She started walking towards the door, but then turned and looked at me. "You know, I might need some help. Care to join me?"

_There's that lively spirit I love._ I cocked an eyebrow at her and crossed my arms. "And what's in it for me?"

She bit her lip and smiled. "I'll let you pick out my lingerie when we're packing."

_SOLD!_

RPOV

Until Jacob and I showed up at the bonfire I was very hesitant in going along with it. Practically everyone was there by the time we arrived. Sam and Emily were at the barbecue cooking hot dogs, Emmett, Jasper, Paul and Embry made a little horse shoe pit and were playing off to the side, and the rest of my family and friends were sitting around the fire laughing and telling stories. I stopped and squeezed Jacob's hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He tried to keep walking, but I wouldn't budge.

"Are you sure I'm not dead?" I finally answered.

"What?" He stood in front of me and lifted my chin, "What kind of question is that? Of course you're alive. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Look behind you Jake," I laughed nervously, and pointed to the scene behind him. "If I'm not dead then obviously we fell into an alternate universe because this is unreal."

He let out a loud laugh, "Are you telling me you'd be more comfortable if we were trying to kill each other?"

"No!" I answered quickly, "But at least it would have been the norm. This," I pointed to our family, "This is way out of left field. How did this happen?"

Jacob smiled and kissed my forehead, "You, Nessie. You brought us together."

The rest of the night was, to my surprise, pretty wonderful. We sat around the fire eating, laughing, telling stories. Embry and Emmett were playing the one up game with each other on who plays the best pranks. It was great to see my family laughing again. Everyone has been so serious lately. Even Rosalie was smiling. I relaxed in Jacob's arms, and he pulled me tighter into his chest. "How are you feeling?" He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Grateful that you convinced me to do this." I leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, "I love you".

"I love you too, baby." He lowered his lips back down to mine, and we lost ourselves in our kisses. We were halted by the sounds of hoot's and ah's coming from all around us.

"Get a room," Embry yelled. Jacob picked up his soda can and threw it at him. "Hey, don't take it out on me," Embry laughed knocking the can away with his hand. "Don't you have a plane to catch anyway?"

"Oh crap!" Jacob looked at Alice, "What time is it?"

Alice looked flustered herself, "What is wrong with me? I can't believe I let this slip. We have forty five minutes to get you there."

By the time we got back to the house, got our stuff, and got to the airport we were pleased to see that our flight was delayed. Jacob and I sat in the waiting area by our gate. He took my hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing it softly. "Are you nervous? This isn't our first time flying you know."

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous?" He looked down at my knee that I had bouncing against my leg. I uncrossed my legs and smiled at him. "I guess I'm just not one to wait. I want to be there already."

"I know what you mean," he let out a soft laugh. "We'll be there soon," he leaned in and kissed me. "I promise."

A lady came out of the gate door and walked up to the podium. "Good evening. Flight 229 to Hawaii will now board first class."

"Here we go," Jacob smiled taking my hand, and leading the way.

* * *

When we landed there was a driver waiting for us. I couldn't help but to laugh at the little sign that read Mr. and Mrs. Black. I'd never been in a limousine before, but as wonderful as it was I was half asleep by the time we got to the hotel. A young man came and opened the door. "Welcome to Mauna Kea Resort." When I got out I thought I was going to fall to the floor, but I steadied myself against the car. "Are you ok ma'am?" The young man asked.

"Yes, sorry, it's been a long day." Jacob came out right behind me, and held me against his body.

"Well let me take you to your villa so you can rest." He looked over at the bellboy who was loading our luggage onto a cart. "Tom, please take the luggage to villa two." He looked back at us and smiled. "Please follow me." The walk to the villa seemed to last forever. I think Jacob was getting the feeling that I was falling asleep, and picked me up to carry me the rest of the way. The man opened the door. "This way to the bedroom, Mr. Black." I wish I had the will to look around but I was just too tired to care. "My name is Ken if you need any more assistance tonight." I heard the blankets being pulled back as Jacob carefully laid me down.

"Thank you, but I think were good," Jacob answered with a yawn.

"A Ms. Alice Cullen asked to be notified of your arrival. Would you like for me to call her, sir?" Ken asked quietly.

"That would be great. Thank you, Ken," Jacob whispered back while taking off my shoes. There was a light tap at the door and Ken left the room to go answer it. Jacob tossed my shoes across the room and pulled the blankets to my chin. "I love you," he whispered before leaving the room and turning off the light. I could hear talking outside the room, but it faded out and within seconds I was asleep.

I woke up to the sounds of the ocean and warm breeze sweeping into the room. I looked over at the clock next to my bed, and slammed my head back down on the pillow. "Nine thirty. Why am I awake?"

"Because it's time for breakfast Mrs. Black," Jacob answered walking into the room. I looked over to see Jacob holding a tray of food. I sat up and he placed the tray over my lap. "Good morning." He smiled kissing my lips softly.

"Good morning. How long have you been awake?"

Jacob sat next to me. "About an hour. You were so tired last night I didn't want to wake you."

I took the banana and started eating it. "I hope you plan on eating some of this."

He took the banana out of my hand and bit it. "I already ate," he smiled handing it back to me. "But I am going to jump in the shower. Hurry up so we can go look around." He was so excited. I couldn't help but laugh when he gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked into the bathroom. I was just about to finish when there was a knock at the door. Walking out of the bedroom I was in awe at how luxurious our room was. Another soft knock on the door pulled me out of my daze as I walked over to the door, opening it slowly.

"Good morning Ma'am." It was a young kid with a huge basket in his hands. "Compliments of the resort."

It took it from him and laughed, "For what?"

He gave a small shrug. "Your honeymoon, I guess." He was really young. Around my age I was guessing.

I sat the basket down on the floor and extended my hand. "Hi, I'm Nessie."

He took my hand and shook it. "Keno, nice to meet you." He looked down at the basket. "Do you want me to carry that in for you? It's kinda heavy."

I picked it up. "No, I got it. Thanks. I'll see you around Keno."

"See ya, Nessie"

I set the basket on the kitchen table and started going through it. It had sun block, men and woman's shaving kits, chocolate, candles, everything you could imagine. I started looking around more and couldn't believe how gigantic this place was. It had a fully stocked kitchen, a living room with a huge couch and a flat screen TV, and the patio led out to our own private pool. A private pool! This was insane.

"Hey Ness, the shower is free if you want to jump in now," Jake yelled from the bathroom. A shower felt like a wonderful idea, but out of curiosity I dipped my toe in the pool and it was so warm I couldn't help myself. I stripped down to my bra and panties and took a few steps back to jump in.

"Nessie wait!"

But it was too late. I was in the pool and bobbing up to the surface grabbing my foot. "Ouch, crap, that sucked." I stood up and saw that the water only came up to my chest. "How freak'in shallow is this pool?"

Jacob stood in his boxers at the edge of the pool laughing. "It's not meant for cannon balls, babe. It's meant to relax in." I took advantage of Jacob being so close, and as hard as I could I splashed him, soaking his boxers. "Oh, now you've done it."

I squealed as he hopped in and went after me. "Not fair," I yelled when he grabbed me and splashed water in my face, "I'm injured." He laughed and helped wipe the water from my eyes. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rested my hands on his shoulders. "Well I think Alice screwed up this time."

"Oh really, and why is that?" He smiled leaning in towards my lips.

"Because I never want to leave," I closed the distance between our lips and kissed him as hard as I could. I felt Jacob walk towards the edge of the pool were he pushed my back against the wall. I could feel him in between my legs and I grinded against him.

"Do you really want to do this here, Ness?" He asked while kissing my neck. All I could do was nod my head. I couldn't care less where we did it. I just wanted him. All of him. His hand came up and pulled at my bra strap. I held my breath feeling his warm tongue softly lick from my neck to my collar bone. When he repeated the same to the other side I couldn't help but let my head fall back and rest on the cement edge. When I felt him reaching around to unhook my bra my mind spun at the disbelief that we had only done this twice before. I remembered our first night together in his house, and the blankets, pillows, and candles. The second time in the meadow, were he kissed all my tears away with his soft lips, and words of love.

"Oh, god…" I gasped, being pulled out of my daze by his strong teeth pulling at my nipple.

"Just wanted to make sure I had your full attention," he smiled, licking my now swollen breast. "You seemed a little distracted." He lightly nipped his way up my skin and sucked on my earlobe. "What were you thinking about so intensely?" He whispered.

"Us," I gasped, feeling his hot breath in my ear.

"What about us?" He bucked his hips which caused us to moan simultaneously.

"The…other…times…" I was having a very hard time talking with Jacob rubbing himself against me. And he knew it. The huge smile on his face proved it. "They've been…so tender."

"Is that what you want?" He slowed his movements which caused a small whimper to escape my lips. "You want soft?"

Not realizing that my eyes were closed I looked at him to see a small smirk on his face. "No," I moaned crashing my lips against his. We were moving again, but this time he was carrying me out of the pool. I gasped at his hands ripping my panties away from my body before we even made it to the bed. Everything was going so fast my brain couldn't catch up with my body. He was lying on top of me, naked, kissing and licking my body. I felt his hand move lower down my body and between my legs. He rubbed his fingers back and forth slowly, teasing me. He would stop every time I would try to buck my hips against him to make him push harder. "Oh god, please…" Jacob pulled himself up my body, and lightly kissed my lips.

"That's not the name I want to hear you moan," he groaned as he pushed two fingers inside me. I closed my eyes tight as he started to pump his fingers in and out of me at an agonizing pace. "How does it feel?" He started rubbing his thumb over my throbbing clit. "Tell me," he whispered, lowering his head to my breasts.

"I can't…" I said breathlessly as he took my nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. I lifted my hand to his face wanting to show him how it felt, but he pushed my hand aside.

"No, tell me. I want to hear you say it," he almost growled, pumping his hand a little faster in and out of me.

"Needy. A-aching," I stammered, trying to collect any rationalization in my head to form words. He lowered himself down my body, and positioned his head between my legs. He spread my legs wider and softly blew warm air at my wet folds. The feeling sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. I sucked in a deep breath when I felt his lips graze softly against my skin.

"And…," he whispered, letting his tongue dip in between.

I threw my head back and gasped. "More. Please Jacob, I want to feel you." I nearly cried feeling his tongue inside me. I was almost vibrating when he started sucking on my throbbing center. He grabbed my legs from behind my knees and pushed them towards my body, exposing me even more to his treacherous game. He hummed against me which caused me to buck my hips against him. He lifted his body on top of mine, still holding my legs against me. He bent down and kissed me passionately.

"You taste so good, baby," he licked my bottom lip and positioned himself at my dripping center. "Look at me." I didn't even know my eyes were closed. My heavy eyes opened slowly to see his lustful ones gazing back at me. He slowly started entering me. I wanted to scream in pleasure at the feeling of him finally being inside me, but I bit my lip to hold back. "Don't stop looking at me. I want to watch you watching me." He kissed me again as he pushed himself the rest of the way inside me. He pulled away from me and looked down between our bodies. "You feel so good Nessie. So good." He started pumping a little faster and I dug my nails deep into his skin.

"Oh god Jacob, yes…oh baby I love you. Oh yes, yes…," I was almost screaming at the building pleasure spreading through my body. He let go of my legs and rested his forehead against mine. He was still moving faster and harder inside me, but I wanted more. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him tighter against me. He was looking at me with such intensity that I almost came right there.

"You gonna cum for me?" Jacob whispered against my panting lips. "Come on baby, I want to hear it." I cried out his name after he pounded into me three more times. I held onto him tightly when I felt him start to ride out his own release. We laid there with only the sounds of our deep breathing echoing the room.

"Please tell me….that were going….to do that….everyday," I said breathlessly against his shoulder.

"At least twice, if not more," Jacob laughed. He rolled over next to me and held me in his arms. We laid there in silence for almost an hour before Jacob started to stir next to me. "Shower?" I looked at him and smiled, nodding in agreement. He got up and started walking towards the bathroom, but stopped and looked at me. "You are coming this time, right?"

"Yes, I promise," he gave me a wink and walked in. I laid there still feeling the slight humming coming off my body. There was a loud twerp coming from across the room that caught my attention. I wrapped the sheet around me and walked over to the desk were my cell phone sat. I opened it up to see a message from Alice.

_So, have you even left the bedroom yet?_ -A

I laughed and messaged back. _**Yes…for like a split second.**_

My phone went off a second later. _That's my girl. So, on a scale of one to ten…_ -A

_Oh my god, Alice._ As much as I loved her and thought of her as more of an awesome big sister than an Aunt, I blushed thinking about answering that question. I hesitated before finally sending a message. _**11. And no you can't have details. I have to go shower…no jokes…but I'll call later. I promise. **_

_Ok. We love you and look forward to details. Don't think I won't get them sooner or later._-A

I closed my phone and threw it on the bed. "So say's you, you pain."

"Who are you talking to?" I looked up to see Jacob waiting by the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Alice. She just wanted to see how things are going." I walked across the room to Jacob and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him loosen the sheet around me and let it fall to the floor. I looked up at him and pulled at his towel so it fell to his feet. He lifted me up so I could bind my legs around him. I could feel his hard member pressing against me. "Round two?"

Jacob laughed. "Baby, there is no use in counting."

Today I have a new love for showers.

JPOV

Magical doesn't even cover the time we spent together in Hawaii. We did everything from scuba diving to luau bonfires, and the best part was that every night I got to fall asleep in the arms of my beautiful wife. She lay next to me fast asleep. Her hair fanned across the pillow as the soft candle light glisten against her smooth back. She had been asleep for almost four hours. I wanted to fall sleep too, but I couldn't. I wanted to just lay here next to her and watch her sleep, taking mental snap shots of this beautiful creature I was grateful to have. My eyes traced over from her neck to her shoulder down her side to those luscious hips, and back again. A part of me wanted to rip off the thin sheet that was covering her bottom half, but I reluctantly restrained myself. I was pulled out of my daze by Nessie slightly stretching, and rolling over to face me. I didn't even know she was awake. We laid there staring into each other eyes for what seemed like hours. She reached over and pulled my hand to her face kissing it softly.

"I love you," She whispered.

I reached over and pulled her to me so she was pressed against my body. "I love you," I leaned in so our lips were almost touching mine, "Always." I reached up and rested my hand on the side of her face before kissing her soft lips.

It was hard packing up everything and leaving Hawaii. I laughed at Nessie as she walked around and took pictures of every little thing around the room. "What are you doing?" I laughed as I caught her empting a small water bottle into the sink.

"Nothing," She laughed back. "I'll meet you by the car. I'll be right back." She came over and gave me a swift kiss on the cheek, and then ran out to the back patio. I shrugged it off and walked down the path to the office to check out. I didn't have to wait long. Nessie bounced up behind me, hugging me around the waist.

"Ready to go?" She turned one last time, and looked at the ocean. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "I promise we'll be back again."

"I'll hold you to that," Leaning in and kissing my lips. We stood there for a while forgetting that the driver was standing there. He cleared his throat and opened the door. We both sighed as I placed her on her feet, and got in the car.

The flight didn't seem that long, but maybe it was because we slept the whole time. To my surprise it was Seth that met us at the airport. "Hey love birds. Do I even need to ask how it went?" He walked over and took the bag that Nessie was holding.

"It was ….none of your business," I grumbled, rolling my eyes. "Where are the Cullen's?"

"You'll see," He laughed.

"Oh god, what did Alice do now?" Ness whispered to me.

Instead of driving to the Cullen's house I noticed Seth was driving us to La Push. Every now and then Nessie would look up at me but I would just shrug, and asking Seth was no help because he would just shake his heads no. Suddenly Seth turned left onto a road I had never seen before. "Ok Seth, fess up. Where are we? I have lived here my whole life and have never seen this path before."

Seth laughed and looked at me through the rear view mirror, "As intimidating as you are I'm more scared of the pint size animal eater than you. She reminded that even though I turn into a wolf she would have no problem hunting me down if I said anything."

"Oh my god," Nessie gasped, looking out the window. I looked over to see a small cabin house with a big red bow tied to the front door. "Are you serious? Seth please don't be joking." Before the car was even at a stop Nessie was out of the car and running towards the house.

"Nessie, wait," I yelled after her. I tried to get to her before she got in the house but didn't make it. I stopped at the door and laughed at the screams and laughter that echoed out the front door.

"We all helped," I turned to see Seth standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Thank god you didn't extend your stay or Alice would have had us build another room."

I laughed and walked over to Seth, hugging him, "Thank you brother. This is ….everything."

Seth led me to the back were the rest of the pack and the male Cullen family sat around a huge built in fire pit.

"The prodigal son returns," Paul yelled, standing up and extending his hand. I was about to comment back when a louder scream and more laughter echoed outside from in the house.

"Bedroom closet," Almost all the men said in unison.

"Shouldn't I go in there?"

"Hell no," Emmett laughed. "Let the woman have their fun."

Sam reached into a cooler and pulled out a beer, handing it to me. "Take the advice and just sit down and relax."

It was nice sitting around hanging out with just the guys. It was hard at times, because now and then I would hear Nessie's voice, and I would have to concentrate on not thinking about the honeymoon. But with Edward sitting right across from me, well, it helped.

"So when are we going to see some babies around here?" Jared asked in such a care free way.

"What!?" I yelled coughing up my beer. "It's a little soon to talk about babies, Jared."

"I agree," Edward answered softly looking over at me.

"If it's even possible," Embry said quickly before taking a long drink of his beer. We all looked over at Carlisle who shrugged at us.

"It's comical how you all think I know all the answers," Carlisle leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "You know as much about all this as I do."

"Yea, but you're like from the stone age," Seth said, with a mouth full of chips. "You know some stuff, right?"

Emmett laughed out loud, "Yea, dad, didn't you invent the wheel?"

"No Emmett, he helped make the first fire," Jasper laughed.

We all doubled over laughing at the look on Carlisle's face. He was trying very hard to look annoyed, but was failing miserably.

"What's going on out here?" Esme asked, walking over to Carlisle's side.

"Dad was just about to tell us how he started the very first fire," Edward laughed, flinching away from Carlisle's stare.

"Fire," Esme said, with confusion. "I thought you invented the wheel?"

A roar of laughter erupted. Carlisle sat there stunned looking up and Esme.

"Ouch, burned by the wife," Embry laughed.

"Alright, alright enough poking fun of my husband. It's time to eat." Esme smiled, walking over to me, giving me a hug. "Welcome back son."

Dinner was wonderful as always. The girls always knew how to satisfy our appetites. Nessie and I sat on the couch as we heard the boys tell us the horror stories about building the house. Esme and Alice stood there heated as everyone took their turns complaining about the near slave work they put them through. I was pulled out of my laughter when I felt Nessie grip my hand tightly. She had a worried look in her eye, and I could see light sweat appearing on her forehead. She excused herself and went upstairs. No one else seemed to have noticed except Edward and I. We looked at each other, and I was confident the look of worry on his face mirrored my own. _Should I follow?_ He shook his head and got up from his chair, and went up stairs. After a few minutes he came back down looking more worried than before. "Why don't we let these two newlyweds settle into their new home," He gave me a look that basically said go along with it.

"Yea, get out of my house so I can get some rest," I yelled jokingly, but I was nervous. It took all I had to not run upstairs, and see what was wrong with Nessie. After everyone left it was only Edward, Bella and I. When we got upstairs the bathroom door was locked, but we could hear Nessie inside crying. Edward and I looked at each other with the same understanding. Break down the door.

"Are you two crazy?" Bella yelled from behind us. She pushed her way through and lightly knocked on the door. "Nessie, sweetie it's mom. Can I come in?" We heard the door unlock, and before Edward and I could get in, Bella was inside with the door locked again. We stood there like statues outside the door. "Don't be rude," Bella yelled from the bathroom. "Give us some space." Edward and I looked at each other in defeat.

It seemed like we were sitting in the living room for hours, but every time I looked at the clock I was astonished that only thirty minutes have past. Suddenly there was a car in the drive way. Alice came rushing in with her hands over her ears, humming loudly. Edward was staring at her intensely as she ran up the stairs. "What is it? Did you hear anything?" Edward only shook his head no and sat back down. I didn't even realize that I was also standing up, and sat back down on the couch. After an hour Bella and Alice came down. Edward and I both stood up at the same time and walked over to the girls.

Bella had a huge smile on her face when she took my hand. "Renesmee has something to tell you. She's waiting for you in your room." For almost two hours I have been waiting to see Nessie. To hold her and ask if she's ok. But now I can't even move. I looked over at Alice who had the same excited expression on her face. She walked behind me and gave me a little push.

"Stop being such a fraidy cat and get up there."

I stood in the doorway looking at Nessie for a long time. She had taken a shower and was standing by the window with her back towards me. I slowly walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her relax instantly and we stood there watching the sun set over the ocean. I kissed the top of her head, and she leaned back against my shoulder. After a few minutes my curiosity got the best of me and I cleared my throat. "Nessie?" She turned to face me. "Did you want to talk?"

"Yeah," She took a deep breath, "I want to show you something." She took my hand and led me to the bathroom. We walked over to the sink and stopped. "Do you know what these are?" I looked down and saw several plastic strips scattered across the counter. She carefully picked one up and held it up. "Do you know what this is?" I knew exactly what it was, but for the life of me I couldn't answer. I ended up just nodding my head. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Do you know how to read one?" Again with words escaping me I shook my head no. She pointed to the pink lines that were on the strip. "Well when there is only one line that means it's negative…" She trailed off and pointed to the fact that there was more than one pink line. I looked up at her smiling face and saw tears welling up in her eyes. "Jacob, I'm pregnant." That was the last thing I remember.

I woke up to the voices of Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Sam, and my dad around me. My head hurt a little, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

"Welcome back," Carlisle whispered, shining a light in my eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Dazed," I grumbled, sitting up on the bed. "What happened?"

"You fainted like a big pussy when Nessie told you she was pregnant." Emmett laughed from across the room. Sam joined in the laughter, but Edward on the other hand didn't look so amused. I flipped Emmett off and looked over at my dad.

"Were is she?"

"Downstairs with the woman folk," He scratched his head and gave me a nervous look. "I'd give them a minute before going down there."

"Why? Did I hurt Nessie when I fell?" All eyes were on me except for Edward who seemed to be concentrating more on listening in on the conversations down stairs than on my question.

"Nessie's fine Jacob," Carlisle said hesitantly. "She's just a little upset."

"A little upset?!" Edward yelled from the other side of the room. "She's devastated."

Everyone shifted a little. I didn't understand. She seemed so happy when she told me she was pregnant. Did she change her mind? I pulled the covers off of me and swung my legs over. "I need to go see if she's alright."

"And what are you going to say?" Edward yelled again. "You think she isn't scared already?"

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back at him. "What is going on?"

"Come on Ed this is normal," Emmett laughed, walking over to me and slapping my back. "Do we even need to walk down memory road when you found out you knocked up Bells?"

"EMMETT!" We all yelled.

He backed away with his hands raised, "Just sayin."

Edward walked up to me and took a deep breath. "When you passed out Nessie thought it was because you were upset." I closed my eyes and cursed under my breath. "Are you?" The question shocked me. _Why would I be upset? I was going to be a dad. Oh my god, I'm going to be a dad. _Edward smiled and moved off to the side. "Then tell her that."

I looked around the room and smiled. "I'm going to be a dad."

When I got down stairs all the girls were in the living room surrounding Nessie. Her hands were covering her face and it looked like she was crying. I cleared my throat to get their attention. They all looked up at me with…well let's just say it was enough to make me take a step back. Alice of coarse was the only one smiling. Surprisingly it was slightly comforting. "Could I have a moment with my wife, please?" Alice shot up like a rocket and walked over to the patio door, and opened it.

"Well you heard the man," She ordered, tapping her foot on the ground. One by one they all got up and went outside. When we were finally alone I walked over to Nessie and got down on my knees. Her hands were still covering her face.

"Nessie, please look at me." She slowly moved her hands away from her face, and looked up at me. God she was beautiful. How was I ever so lucky to have this woman in my life? A woman that was caring our child. I took her hand and held it up to my face. "I want you to see." I nodded my head and let her in. I tried to show her everything. How unbelievably happy that I was that we were married. Our new home that our friends and family built for us. How ecstatic I felt at the idea of being a father. I showed her how I couldn't wait to put together a crib, and kiss her belly every night. I showed her everything I could imagine that our life would be from here on out.

When she pulled away she had a wide smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a deep, much needed, kiss. I took her face with both my hands and laughed. "You know this means you're stuck with me." She laughed and nodded her head.

"It's going to be a girl. I can feel it." She laughed.

"Hell no. It's a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

She smiled and took a deep breath. "Healthy."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Healthy."


End file.
